


Summertime In Paris

by klancer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Made For Each Other, Public Blow Jobs, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Sharing a Bed, Sort Of, Young Love, deep talks, killua is a little bitch, later on, meet again years later, middle school to college, some violence but not explicit, stuck in a closet, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancer/pseuds/klancer
Summary: Gon and Killua were childhood rivals, 5 years later they're stuck in the same closet.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Killua - Relationship
Comments: 48
Kudos: 309





	1. ?

**Author's Note:**

> So excited!!!!!!!!!!!! Please leave any suggestions and comments!!!!

Killua wasn’t sure how it all came to be. 

Maybe it was meant to be or maybe it was this was all a coincidence and purely just a silly moment that the Earth felt like throwing out into existence. He really couldn’t tell. But it made him feel so giddy, and Killua never felt giddy at least he hasn’t ever since he was 13. He only felt this type of exhilarating feeling when he would get into fights, or hookup someone (when it was good). It’s just ever since senior year started, there wasn’t time for a giddy feeling. I mean the next time he would really feel excited is when he would be accepted into university, but he had no doubt he would get into his first choice. So, this was absolutely mind blowing. It made him want to scream and shout, and race to go tell someone about what was happening in this exact moment. It was just so unexpected and 100% unforgettable. 

If Killua had told his 13 year old self that this were to occur, of all things that could’ve happened tonight, he would’ve been red in the face and angry at the thought.


	2. I swear this summer will be summer camp, bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throwback to camp, a very long memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading!!! I really hope you guys like it :)

Summer of ‘09 was going to be a rocky one for Killua. 

Not only was he covered in dirt with a bloody lip and bruised fists, but so was the kid under him. 

His mind had gone into autopilot in a short span of time, it was hard to recall why this was even happening. All he knew was that Gon Freecs was the biggest pest at Camp Coney. 

His parents, who kept complaining about how they never had alone time from their chaotic children, signed up Killua and Illumi for summer camp, Milluki into a computer science program, and Alluka and Kalluto into a summer camp for younger kids. For two months. Two long most likely terrible and sweaty, boring, smelly months.

His brother was a camp counselor, which was something he had a hard time imagining. His brother always kept a straight face, and was a camp counselor that scared kids into following the rules, even though he never actually followed them himself. His brother was frightening, and he was hoping they wouldn’t cross paths for the two months they would be stuck here. Which wasn’t even fair since Illumi was getting paid!

Killua had no idea what to expect of the summer camp for himself. Since he had grown up fighting his brothers in wrestling matches, and taking care of Alluka, Killua had a strong sense of superiority going into Camp Coney. He assumed every boy there (the girls were irrelevant) would be some brainless idiot who posed to be no real competition. Since half of the camp was boys from different parts of the state and maybe even country, who knew no one, it was bound to be a boxing ring. Or maybe that was just him and his big ego. Either way, Killua was going to stick with the idea that he was better than any other schmuck who was going to be there, just because of his new attitude. He could totally take down anyone there, and definitely surpass them in any physical activity. Even though he was going to act like he didn’t care, he one-hundred percent cared. That summer was going to be dedicated to just messing around and trying to make the most out of it. 

And that’s how he wind up punching Gon Freecs, who then punched him back. Harder. To then tackling each other to the floor, as a group of boys cheered “Fight! Fight! Fight!” like a broken record. Neither of them were holding back. No way. Gon had punched him so hard he might’ve heard his nose crack, there was no way he would let him slip past that without making his nose crack too. The excruciating pain resonating through his knuckles and up into his arms, soon became an after thought through all the grunts of forceful hits. There was hair pulling as they exchanged positions of being on top of the other. When he was on top of Gon, he made sure to squeeze his thighs together so Gon couldn’t move away. The raven haired boy had his mouth open with his straight, white teeth showing as he was clenching his jaw. His eyes were shining, and all Killua could read from his face was pain and rage.

Gon threw fists up aiming for the pale face above him, making grunts with each one, and most of them didn’t miss Killua’s face. Every punch had so much impact it took so much for the platinum blond to shake them off. But he couldn’t ignore that his lip had been cut open, and it was gushing blood, dripping onto Gon’s face. It didn’t faze either of them. In fact Gon was bleeding too, from his nose specifically. 

So, there they were punching and dripping blood onto each other. Eventually (thank God) two camp counselors, Kurapika and Leorio, showed up and pulled the two apart. An incident like this would’ve sent the two boys home for sure, but since Illumi was also a camp counselor, he promised Netero, the director of the camp, that nothing like this ever would occur by any means and his brother and the boy would stay away from each other. 

It all rooted from the first camp activity. Funny enough, it was paddleboarding. Gon and Killua were randomly put together as partners, and couldn’t seem to navigate the boat without arguing. Standing on the small board with the epitome of stupidity and asshole-ness (something that they both thought of each other) was torture. The glaring sun and salty smell of the water was torture enough for Killua. The weirdest part was that Gon actually enjoyed those things. No wonder he had such nice and tan skin, not that he noticed though. What a freak. 

The pair of thirteen-year-old boys could only communicate through the form of insults on that day, and every other day whenever they were ever within 100 feet radius of each other. They even tried to say their insults louder so it would strike a nerve in the other one. Always trying to pick a fight. 

“Move the paddle that way you dumb-wit!” Something Killua would say.

“I am moving it! It’s just hard since your ego is so damn heavy!” Something Gon would reply with. 

At the orientation the first day, Killua actually heard good things about Gon. That he was a sweet boy and very popular in his hometown. He didn’t have a bad bone in his body, and he was an angel to everyone. This triggered something in Killua. He needed to meet this perfect boy, see what would happen since he was the only person people had cared to talk about. Maybe they would get along and wreak havoc together, a partner in crime. Maybe they would be enemies and fight till they were sent home. Maybe Gon was just some square who volunteered at his local animal shelter and was known for being a momma’s boy. Each assumption was partly true. When they met, Gon had shared that he did in fact volunteer at his local animal shelter, saying something about how every animal loves him. He and Killua would fight till that summer would end they would split ways trying so hard to forget about the other (and they did wreak havocーjust not as partners).

Now that he thought about it, paddle boarding wasn’t the first thing that sparked their hatred for each other. There were so many unfortunate encounters, he had lost track of which one came first. Killua recalled the time he was bored during arts and crafts the day after orientation, and Gon, who he had wanted to meet and spark something was right across from him. He didn’t really look like someone he could run around and get dirty with, so making fun of him seemed like the best option. Gon appeared to be an easy enough target to poke some jabs. So he did. And maybe he just caught Gon in a bad mood, or maybe Killua was just _that_ annoying. Lots of maybes. 

He called Gon a “Small, daft oaf who smelled like a baby’s butt.” Thinking back, it was a poor attempt at making fun of him. Eighteen-year-old Killua could come up with something better. Either way, Gon actually fell for his attempt to annoy him. 

He took great offense and had Killua know that “A baby’s butt smells nice and I’ve received all my badges in boy scouts! So I’m not daft either!” Pathetic come back. 

Come on how could Killua not pick on him? It didn’t take much to realize how lame Gon was. “Oh yeah? Then I dare you to go climb a tree!” He didn’t really mean it, he wanted it to be annoying ( _great_ attempt). But Gon actually took him up on that dare. The rivals and some other boys who were interested in their bickering followed them to a random tree outside. Fine, if truth be told, Gon picked out a huge tree (of course _he_ would). It was a big oak tree that towered over the small group of boys. It had hundreds of branches, and offered shade that seemed to go on for miles. Gon climbed it with complete ease and grace, and Killua felt a little more threatened.

Not to mention the night at the lake. 

Gon, who was possessed by some evil spirit, invited Killua out to the lake to play truth or dare with a group of boys. The two of them had become so well known at Camp Coney, it became a camp activity to discuss who would really win a fight between the two of them. This consequently created a division between the boys, the girls would occasionally chime in commenting on how silly it all was. One side supported Killua, and the other supported Gon. Oh, and this was only two weeks into camp, they still had 6 weeks to go. 

Thursday night, it was probably the coldest night the entire summer. The camp had a day of swimming in the lake, which was huge, so they were able to become more familiar with it. Gon and Killua even tried paddling in it together. Didn’t end on a good note just like every encounter they had. 

Anyway, someone had brought it up to Killua that it would be _so_ funny if he dared Gon to jump into the lake at night. Naked. At first he didn’t see the appeal, but then the boy continued on to explain the twist. They would take his clothes and towel, then run. 

Now it sounded fun. 

Not even an hour later, pushing through the eye daggers and glares, Killua had approached Gon once more to discuss the dare, blowing off Gon’s plans of playing truth or dare with a whole group. Of course Gon accepted. He was that kind of guy. 

Midnight at the lake, both boys decided they had to come alone. Killua was overjoyed at the thought of Gon walking through camp freezing and naked. He couldn’t wait to pull the prank on him. Soon enough the two boys stood in front of each other. It was dark, but the light coming from the cabins was enough to see Gon’s face. 

“I thought you weren’t going to show up,” Killua couldn’t help himself. 

Gon’s face turned into a smirk, “I never turn down a dare.” This would stand to be true many years later. 

“Then go ahead, jump in.” 

Gon gave him a hard stare, and then began taking his clothes off. All of them. And for some stupid reason that Killua couldn’t pinpoint, he stared hard at Gon’s body. He noted that the boy was muscular. His arms and legs had muscle to them, no wonder he could climb that humongous tree. He also had _such_ a nice torso. His abs were no joke, and really stood out even in this lighting. 

He was most embarrassed about looking at his dick. Gon’s dick was not the first dick he had ever seen, so he had a lot to compare it to. Although, when he first took a glance at it, he without a doubt in his mind, knew it was bigger than his. He was, cough, a pretty good looking guy. Once again, not like he paid attention. 

Gon was certainly paying attention to Killua’s stare. “Take a picture. It’ll last longer.” 

Did he… really just say that? Did Gon Freecss really just tell Killua to take a picture of his… dick? 

Either way, his cheeks were burning red in comparison to pale skin. Even in this dark lighting you could definitely tell Killua was red. “S-sorry, I wasn’t—I mean—I didn’t mean to stare.” 

Gon chuckled because he was just that cool and didn’t care that Killua may or may not be into him. “I’m just joking calm down. It’s okay. We’re both boys,” He shrugged. So weird. He was still naked in front of him, and he wasn’t even trying to cover himself up. 

“Just—jump in already! Jesus,” Killua scoffed. He averted his eyes trying not to look like he was staring. 

Gon smirked at him once again. He finally ripped his eyes away from Killua and faced the dark, dark water. You could only see the light the moon shone onto the water, other than that it was pitch black. Yet somehow, without any hesitation because that’s just how Gon operated, the black haired boy raised his arms straight up into the air, and swiftly bent over to have the tips of his fingers meet the tips of his toes. With his knees bent, Gon counted to three in his head, and all Killua could do was stare as his butt and his abs that were decorated by the cabin lights. Then finally, he dove with his fingers pointing straight at the water along with the rest of his slim body. Killua studied the tan boy as his body cut through the water perfectly. Completely naked and vulnerable, and he had no trouble diving in. God he hated him.

Distracted by the images of Gon’s body, Killua didn’t realize he had a boner until a group of boys ran over. But they weren’t just any boys, they were the boys who had planned this entire joke with him. Right. A joke. 

One boy came and shook Killua’s shoulders, “Killua! Snap out of it!” Killua heard some giggles and some in awe about how brave Gon was.

He shook his head and shot his eyes in the direction of Gon’s clothes that sat in an unknowing pile. He felt a little bad, but he had to pull through with it. And distract anyone from the fact that he had a fucking boner. 

“Grab his clothes! What are you waiting for?!” 

He rolled his eyes, “Fucking idiots! Any of you could’ve grabbed them!” Finally, Killua snatched the pile without thinking and ran. And as he ran he couldn’t help but notice that he had Gon’s boxers in his hand.

-

He didn’t hear the end of it from Illumi. Blah blah, this, that, and the other thing. “It was a harmless prank,” he kept telling him. A somewhat successful one. 

After that night everyone had discovered two new things. Firstly, Killua was no one to be messed with, and secondly Gon Freecs had the nicest body on earth. The first discovery made Killua proud, since every guy now was afraid of him. His little pack would do almost anything he would say. But, the second discovery, he was not proud of at all. 

More girls had taken notice of Gon after word got around that Gon was muscular. He had it all. Looks, brains, and the girls. Killua had a nice body too, but he was too pale in comparison of that sun God Freecs. It pissed him off seeing girls crowding him, or hearing girls talk about him. It made him jealous to hear that they were talking about Gon and not about him. 

Gon barely even flirted with them. He was just nice and made sure to give each of them some of his attention. His little group of friends kept coming over to Killua and saying, “Thanks for your girl help Killua, ‘preciate it.” And so on and so on. 

Making everyone scared of him and attracted to Gon was not at all his plan. So, he spent his summer days lonely and mad all because of his bad attitude. Even when good things did arise, Killua couldn’t help but protect that ego of his.

For example, Gon had decided to lend a helping hand to Killua. Two weeks had passed after the dare incident. Things had subsided and there were no disagreeable interactions between the two rivals. The camp was at peace, kind of, in those two weeks. The boys had mostly decided to ignore each other, it was hard to even bump into each other since the camp counselors had made sure to keep them away from each other. Well they tried. 

Kurapika and Leorio were two of those camp counselors trying so desperately to keep the drama at low. The Camp Director, Netero had assigned Kurapika and Killua the specific job of keeping both of those bastards off of each other since Illumi couldn’t even handle his own younger brother. And… two weeks is a long time. Kurapika had snapped at Leorio for letting his guard down but as two weeks had passed, the two had lowered their defences. Besides these 16-year-olds did not sign up for this. It was too much of a burden to make sure Gon and Killua wouldn’t kill each other. If Leorio hadn’t showed Kurapika the cigarette pack he had snuck, then the big fight, that would only be a stepping stone to the downfall of Gon and Killua, wouldn’t have happened. 

You see, Gon and Killua were placed in the cabins at two ends of the camp. This seems like a great place to have them, (something Leorio had mentioned, getting Kurapika’s hopes up) but this proved to be very wrong. Both boys happened to be blessed with punctuality, and left at the same exact time for the cafeteria, and just happened to end up in line right beside each other multiple times during their time at camp. Something about being hungry and seeing the other boy with his group of friends struck something in both of them. So, Gon and/or Killua would strike up a fight about who deserves to go in front of the other. Firing arguments and counterarguments at rapid speed with each response growing louder than the last, was what lead to Kurapika hitting Leorio in the back of the head. 

“Fucking idiots! God, can we catch a fucking break here!” Kurapika growled.

“Shit, I really thought being far away from each other would help. I swear Kurapika I didn’t think this would happeー” 

Interrupting their bickering, a tray had been slapped onto the floor splattering food all over the place. Anyone could have guessed who was to blame for this lunch time scandal. Killua and Gon had to clean that mess. They didn’t make a scene in the cafeteria again after that. With an exception of one more time.

Well, the usual happened. The rascals arrived at the same time. Both grunting under their breaths seeing each other arrive at the same time. Gon was hungry, and him being the good kid he had offered Killua the spot in front of him (he wanted to avoid setting this time bomb off). But, this entire camp knew Killua, they knew he would take kindness the wrong way. He took and kindness or affection that was aimed towards him and twisted it in his mind to think that the person who had aimed it, was out to get him. Everyone knew that it was a mistake for Gon to be so polite, but he couldn’t help it. This was not going to be the last time he would inspire Killua to throw a punch. 

Killua being Killua replied with a scoff, “No. You should go ahead Gon. Please, I couldn’t have it any other way,” he whined dripping with mockery. 

Gon trusted this mockery, and stepped ahead of Killua, his friends following suit. This, despite what he had _just_ said, made steam come out of Killua’s ears. Which was an issue since, Kurapika and Leorio were shoved into the utilities closet, giggling over a cigarette. The line moved forward and the two pitting group of boys tried slicing through the tension since everyone was just desperate to eat. 

But someone, no one could recall who, thought it would be funny to play human dominoes. Bump into Gon and make him accidentally bump into Killua. But the bump did more damage than intended. This not so delicate bump had made Gon knock over a bit, into Killua who had spilled the bowl of cereal that was balancing on his tray, right onto his shirt. (Who eats cereal for lunch?)

Once again the hotheaded boy had picked a fight with Gon. Screaming, Killua looked to his right at Gon making the entire cafeteria full of campers stop and stare, “Are you seriously fucking with me right now?”

Gon, all too used to Killua screaming at him, tried to de-escalate. “Hey, I didn’t mean to. Calm down, I was pushed too.”

Rolling his eyes, “Nice cover dim-wit. You can’t even stand on your own two feet.” 

“Well you can’t even climb a tree! I meanーa tree for God’s sake!”

“You can’t paddle a stupid board!”

“Well,” a choke in his throat. “You’re pale!”

“You’re a mama’s boy!”

“What is it that you want Killua? Wanna hit me?” He set his tray down onto the buffet counters. “Go ahead, hit me _asshole_.” A few gasps and shuffles echoed through the huge room. Gon never cursed, a sign that it must be serious.

Killua didn’t pass up this invitation. The sound of skin meeting a nose and crowd of boys yelling had put the echoes from before to shame. The crowd had grown bigger pushing the two outside, making room for the wrestlers to roll around. On the dirt, the two of them made bloody messes out of each other, not thinking of where this fight would lead them. How this fight would change their lives. 

-

“So, the first option was to remove both of you from the camp.” 

In unison, a loud “No” was extracted from the boys. 

Netero smirked, “That’s what I thought you would say.” He chuckled. “Our staff has decided to let you two stay for the rest of the four weeks,” sighs of relief were heard along with the groans of Kurapika and Leorio who were plastered to the camp director office door. They couldn’t stand Gon or Killua. 

“But under one condition.” All four of the boys groaned now. “We are placing you pair in our cabin of shame. It’s a cabin dedicated for campers who have difficulties getting along. It is a much longer walk away from the rest of the cabins, but we will have Leorio and Kurapika watch over you two,” Cue the groaning. 

In retaliation, Killua cried “Is this even allowed?” 

Netero chuckled once more. “This little debacle in your friendship is one that is common between kids your age. It is perfectly within our rules to switch you to a different cabin. Your task for the rest of the summer will be to get along. If you cannot complete this task, or show any signs of trouble with your task, you will be kicked out of the camp.” 

“This is so unfair!” Gon shouted. 

Killua nodded in agreement, “So not fair!”

They both sent short glances towards each other, confused looks on their faces (were they agreeing on something?).

“Finally, you two can agree on something. Please follow Kurapika and Leorio to your new cabin where you can talk all about how unfair this is.” He excused them, and right as they stepped out of the room, “Don’t forget to stop by the nursery. You’re covered in blood.” A laugh straight from the bottom of his big stomach could be heard. Kurapika, Leorio, Gon, and Killua rolled their eyes.


	3. Got On The Bus A Boy, And Never Got Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camp is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR TYPOS!!!! thanks for comments hehe i love them!!! more chapters to come

“This is all your fault,” Gon coughed. 

A large cloud of dust erupted from the bed. The one bed in the entire cabin. There was one bed, one bathroom, and two shelves (oh, because two separate were so important to have). That was what they were working with. When they trudged up the stairs leading to the entrance and finally took a look at where they would be living together for the next month, it was concerning. Upon first entering, you faced a window, with nothing but blinds, and to the right of the window, the bed was placed in the corner of the room. Looking to their left there was another door for the bathroom, along with a wooden dresser next to it. Lastly, a desk adjacent to the front door, facing a window and two tall, wooden book shelves. 

Catching their attention immediately was the decrepit state the room was in. Dust covering the surfaces, the wood flooring chipping away, and the moth-eaten bed. Bed? A bed?

Ignoring the dust bunnies running away, the two of them hurried across the room to look at the bed. 

“Just one bed!?” Killua yelled.

“And it’s all gross,” Gon squirmed. Killua shot Gon dodgy eyes, confused as to why Gon wasn’t as vexed as he was about the bed issue.

“Hello? Earth to fuckface, there’s only one bed,” Cough. “Also known as sharing one bed. The two of us. Boys. Enemies! Do I need to go on!”

Gon blushed, making Killua even more confused since he was expecting an outburst. “I can… sleep on the floor,” the black haired boy suggested. His tone had 

Because the beach blond was so mean at the time, he chirped,“Perfect!” 

Gon didn’t expect Killua to be so quick to make him sleep on the splintered wooden floor, so he started up once again. “We could just share the bed? I mean… it looks big enough to fit the both of us.”

“Share?” Killua repeated. His tone of disgust was palpable. 

“I’m guessing you don’t want to sleep on the floor, and honestly I don’t want to sleep on the floor either.”

“Oh my god, you offered!” He scoffed. “I should be beating you up right now! Remind me why I haven’t done that?” 

“Killua! Look at us, we have bruised noses and black eyes. That’s how we got here in the first place. You can be so dense sometimes. Besides that, I’m way stronger than you so… that’s why you haven’t charged at me.”

“Oh yeah?” Killua took a step towards Gon so they were a little less than a foot apart, staring at each other. He lifted his pale arm, reaching his hand over to Gon. He rested his fingers on the right side of Gon’s chest, threatening to push him. 

“See what happens, Killua.” 

Killua smirked, “My pleasure.” Fingers pressing into his chest with enough force, pushed Gon backwards. He rapidly took two steps back to catch his balance, and then raised both his arms to push him and Killua over, so that they would be parallel to the ground.

With Gon on top of him, Killua once again threw his hands up in hopes that they could land some kind of hit. Slap, punch, pull. Anything worked for him. But, Gon was too quick for him and too prideful to let Killua win. He had his tan arms swiftly block Killua’s attacks, and his hands locked on his wrists, forcing them down above Killua’s head. His blond hair was spread around his face, his cheeks were flushed from all the movement. The room was humid and warm, and as their heavy breathing calmed, you could hear a fly buzzing around. But this meant they had been laying there for a while, which they were to both their surprise. Gon didn’t know why he hadn’t made a move to get up and off Killua, and Killua could think of no reason why he didn’t try to wiggle his way out of Gon’s hold. They just, once again stared at each other. Surveying each other, the two of them did not make any sign of wanting to stop their staring contest. Especially Killua. 

After at least five minutes of just staring, he was sure the sun had gone down some, and in that time he had actually looked at the damage he had done on Gon’s face. His big brown eyes were sleepy, and his black eye was purple and hooded. His forehead was sweaty, his hair ruffled. His nose cast a shadow over the left side of his face, but the freckles on the bridge of his nose were displayed beautifully in the line of the sun. Below that were his lips. They were pink as ever, probably irritated from the cut on his bottom lip. Plump and soft looking from his chapstick. An urge shot through Killua, to touch those lips. His stare had gone undetectable, and Gon had loosed his grip on Killua’s right hand, as if he knew and wanted the other boy to touch. Killua, taking the opening gratefully, allowed his right hand to softly be released from Gon’s strong grip. Ignoring the pain Gon had left on his small wrist, he let his hand follow where his eye couldn’t tear away from. Gradually, with a shaky hand, the pad of Killua’s thumb landed softly onto Gon’s cut. Gently, he dragged his lip down to expose his bottom teeth. For the moment, not one of the two boys could understand why the other was doing what they were doing. It just felt good. In multiple ways. 

The love below was becoming tight and noticeable to the other boy, but neither of them minded. After resting his thumb there for a minute, where he got to feel the plump lips that were Gon, Killua rested his whole hand on the side of Gon’s face. Moving it behind his neck, he pushed Gon towards himself. Gon didn’t stop him. Gon had kept himself up by resting on his forearms, his knees bent. With Killua’s leg in between his knees, Gon advanced his knee to push against where Killua’s legs met. He let himself be lowered towards the blue eyes, close enough so he could see the grey flecks in Killua’s eyes, close enough so he could feel the warm breath that Killua let out. They stared at each other in the eyes once more before lowering their eyes to the lips in front of them. Moving their hips so slightly, so that their shorts rubbed against each other, the boys let out soft gasps. Lips met so softly, but barely touching. 

And then there was a knock on their cabin door. 

Killua sat up so fast he slammed their heads against each other, creating a loud thump. 

“Fuck!” Gon yelped.  
The cabin door opened, and the two boys scrambled off of each other. It was Kurapika and Leorio. 

“What the fuck is going on in here?” Leorio groutched. 

Kurapika sensed something and spoke up, “We brought towels and new sheets since Netero said those ones were probably dusty.” He stared awkwardly and then cast his eyes down, moving towards the bed. “Leorio come help me.” Leorio followed his voice, and started yanking the old bed sheets off to place the new ones.

Gon and Killua, still sitting on the floor, stared at the backs of the two other boys making their beds. Red spots could be seen on their foreheads, and bulges in their pants. Killua looked over at Gon. Admonishing him he stated quietly, “Don’t ever do that again.”

And so later that night, Killua would build a wall of books so the two of them could be separated while sleeping. Luckily, both of the shelves were scattered with random books. Killua paid no mind to what the book titles were, he was only interested in stacking them in the exact middle of the bed. Gon leaned against the bathroom door frame brushing his teeth, watching Killua make a wall of books. The bed was wide thank god, or else the idea of a book wall would have been worse. It was hard to move around without making the wall tilt or shake a little, so Gon tried moving as little as possible to keep Killua buoyant. Killua couldn’t even sleep at night, not from trying not to move to keep the wall in tact, but from thinking about Gon and just him and his entirety. What he couldn’t stop thinking about was his lips specifically. They had felt like a soft pillow under his thumb. The skin against skin had chills run across his body. The face to face, lips to lips, hips to hips had driven him crazy. The intimacy of the moment was not a friendly one, it was too embarrassing to be a friendly moment. It was strangely romantic. But why? Killua didn’t like boys and neither did Gon. He liked girls, he was so flirtatious with all the girls who were flocking him… right? And Killua definitely liked girls. Tall ones, with black hair, preferably short, brown eyes, tan skiーfuck. What was this all supposed to mean? There was no way he could like boys, he just wasn’t like that.

But why couldn’t he stop thinking about Gon? Why couldn’t he forget about the rock hard feeling between his legs when Gon was on top of him or the breath on his face? 

Without thinking Killua turned in the bed, shaking it, and felt books slide off all over the bed. 

Gon groaned, “So fucking stupid.”

-

In retaliation to the questionable thoughts floating around in his head (boy liking, Gon, lips, breath) Killua had avoided Gon properly. Camp carried on despite their recent outburst, and it order to not get so hung up about how _nice_ Gon’s lips felt, Killua felt that the best way to stop these thoughts was to avoid Gon altogether. This was quite hard to achieve when they shared the same room, and the same bed. The whole wall of books idea wasn’t working out so well, and eventually the only thing books could do was scatter the floor. They never bothered picking them up. 

So, camp activities filled their days and Killua made other friends, some girls, which he really made an effort to flirt with. He may have tanned some, but it usually just turned out to be a sunburn. He had become closer with Leorio, who was assigned to watch over him and Gon, along with Kurapika. He was only 3 years older than Gon and Killua. Killua had learned that Leorio lived in the same town as him, and was going to the highschool that Killua would be going to. He even let Killua take a drag of cigarette once, Kurapika stroking his hair when he was coughing to tears.

But none of this was enough to take his mind off of Gon. Two weeks had flown past since the day Killua couldn’t seem to erase from his mind. These thoughts were teasing him and making him angry since he couldn't get rid of them. He wasn’t sure he wanted to get rid of them. And maybe that’s why Killua had done it again.

It was a week before summer camp would be over. Killua was blaming Gon for putting him under and spell and turning him into a cat that was so fucking curious. His hand was twitching and his mind was racing to just touch Gon one more time. Camp was almost over and Killua was scared that this might be the last time he would ever get to see Gon. Shit, he didn’t even know where Gon lived. So, it happened one night. He couldn’t help himself. 

The rivals had gone to bed about 30 minutes ago, and Killua was still wide awake. The wall of books had departed so there was a clear view of Gon sleeping next to him. The lack of curtains in the room allowed for blue moonlight to drown the room. He could clearly see Gon’s face. His black eye had healed and there was only a little bit of discoloration. The cut on his perfect lips had turned into a scab. His nose was still in a perfect upwards slope, and Killua swore that there were more freckles on his nose than he remembered 3 weeks ago. Night time was the only time Killua ever got to look at the brown-eyed boy. During the day he made it his job to avoid the alluring eyes and aura that Gon had spell-bound him with. And with all this thought, Killua hadn’t noticed that he was moving almost imperceptibly towards Gon. Over the course of 20 minutes, Killua had made minor shifts towards Gon, so careful not to wake him up. Eventually he was right next to him, and so Killua turned to lay of the right side of his body so he could stare right at the other boy. With his left hand, he gave into that craving and touched those lips again. He could almost hear his own heartbeat racing. He traced Gon’s face, from his lips to his nose, forehead, back down the face and to his chin, and finally he let his fingers dance on his neck. He could feel Gon breathing faster, his pulse was quickening. He was most likely awake, but Killua kept acting as if he was asleep. But slowly, once again, Killua moved his body so that he was straddling Gon. The boy still kept his eyes closed, as if he were sleeping, but Killua didn’t even thinking about not noticing the way Gon had shifted to make it easier for Killua to sit on him. 

And so his hands took over. He reached under Gon’s sleeping shirt and lifted it up. The moonlight reflected off of Gon’s skin, making it bright in front of Killua’s blue eyes. His stare went all over the boy’s body, making sure to look at every inch of the chest underneath him. Hands were moving up and down the tan chest, feeling his abs that he couldn’t stop staring at before Gon had jumped into the lake. He let his hands linger on top of his heartbeat, which was going so fast. And then he dragged his fingers back down to his stomach, where he felt for a little longer before he began playing with the band of Gon’s boxers. Killua’s dainty fingers traced the band of the underwear before he decided to slip a finger underneath the band. He could hear Gon’s breath hitched and he gasped a little. Eyes still closed. Taking a deep breath, Killua slipped all his fingers underneath the band, getting a good grip on, until finally he calmly pulled them down, mentally noting when Gon softly lifted his hips up to make the pulling easier. He would never forget that.

And so there was Gon, completely naked underneath Killua, it made him so happy. Gon had an undeniably beautiful body. It was astonishing. Killua had no idea he would ruin what he had with Gon. 

The next morning, the blue and brown eyes avoided each other, acting as if nothing had happened. Like Gon was sleeping the whole time, or maybe Killua had been dreaming it, But the hips, the way Gon had lifted his hips was ingrained into Killua’s mind. Even when he would reject Gon in the worst way possible. 

It was the last day of camp. It was the last day he would see Gon, or so he thought. Before everyone began packing the buses boys and girls had exchanged numbers and promises to call during the school year. Killua got Leorio’s number, promising him that they would hang out during school. They would make beautiful friends.

Of the two boys would have to cross paths, to at least say goodbye. But Gon had more in mind. 

Before their departure, and since they were going on different buses, their goodbye was really going to be a final one. Meeting by the tree Gon had once climbed, the two boys stood face to face, holding their backpacks. 

“Hey,” Killua threw out.

“Hey,” Gon added. 

They both nodded at nothing in particular. Then Gon again. “So. I wanted to say something.”

Killua nodded again. “Okay. Shoot.”

“I like you. A lot. And that may freak you out, but I know you like me at least as a friend. But, I like you more than that. I think it was our destiny to meet here. You were an ass at first, but it felt like fate to end up in the same cabin and,” A nervous pause. “That night.”

Killua shifted uncomfortably.

“That night was special. I was awake. Sorry for not telling you… Anyways. I know we both go to different schools and we probably won’t see each other ever again. But I think maybe one day, we will cross paths again. Like it’s our destiny.”

Killua’s gaze was cast down at the floor. He kicked his foot at the wood chips on the ground lightly, taking in what Gon had said to him. He raised his head to look at the black haired boy, and he was still just as beautiful in the sunlight as he was in the moonlight. 

Gon smiled, and hugged him. Killua smiled back. 

“Okay,” Killua announced. Not a negative “Okay” more like one that was vaguely positive. With this, the blond boy turned around facing away from Gon and made his way towards to buses, leaving him with nothing else.

Killua doesn’t know why he did it, along with half the things on this camping trip, but he regrets it completely. 

He walked over to a group of boys he had befriended, there were a couple of girls too. This is what he said to them:

“You will not believe what just happened. So, you know how Freecs and I had to share that stupid cabin together? Well apparently sharing a room and bed was too much to handle for the poof to handle. He just professed his fucking love for me? I mean… can you believe it? He even used the word destiny.” 

A train of laughs, chuckles, comments erupted from the group. And immediately Killua regretted it. He knew what this would do to Gon, and he hoped that he would be okay in the end.

Gon, unknowingly had gotten onto his bus, hearing a few boys snicker as he walked past them in the row. Nobody sat with him. He had nothing but his thoughts, Kurapika’s number, and his seat to himself. He fell asleep with this. And when he woke up he was back in the parking lot where he had been dropped off two months ago. He and some boys in the back were the only ones left. He could hear them laughing, and as he collected his things and took a step into the middle section, one boy had stepped up to him. A group behind him. 

“Destiny,” he declared. The group behind him erupted with laughter. They all stomped out of the bus, their laughter following them.

And camp was officially over.


	4. Tower On The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years Later.

Sweaty bodies, cheap booze, and crappy music. 

Firstly, the room began to stink up with the smell of body odor and sweat. Bodies swayed in a disorderly way, and most of the people couldn’t even move to the rhythm. Not that this music had a rhythm anyway. 

Secondly, the beer was the worst kind. Throwing a party like this, you would think there would be some good booze, but no. It was the cheapest most disgusting beer that gave you a BAC of absolutely nothing. In other words, these pussies who thought they were “drunk” definitely weren’t, and that made Killua a little pissy when girls sluggishly threw themselves onto him, and it pissed him off to an even greater extent when guys started acting like assholes. His fists could only punch so many people. 

And finally, the terrible music. The music was what you heard on the radio. Plenty of music played on the radio was good, but this chaotic playlist played everything but good songs. 

This party did not meet the criteria that Killua created in his head, and it was impossible to stand. Girls and guys both came towards the blond boy from all directions, and it had become tiring.

Fortunately he found Leorio, who was talking to some blond. It was a Friday night, which Killua usually spent fucking around with friends or some hookup, but Leorio had told him about the party. About 2 hours later, and the party was still raging on. Killua spent his time talking around bored out of his mind. He had only stayed this long because Leorio wanted to stay so badly to, once again, to talk to this damn blonde. In return Leorio said he would let Killua use his car or whatever the hell he wanted in the next month. Killua agreed. Eventually, the platinum blonde finally gave into the cheap beer, and drank 7 cans and barely started to feel something 10 minutes later. He had occupied himself with flirting with anyone who kept glancing over at him, giving into the stares and flirts. He was gonna need to pee quite a lot. 

He could hear Leorio gasp at something the blonde said across the room, and decided to see what they had been talking about for the past two hours. He really couldn’t believe that they even had a conversation for this long in the same exact spot. People were pushing and dancing around them, people throwing up, the music was too loud, and they were both probably drunk. How the hell could they even hear each other? But nevertheless their dumb conversation persisted in the room full of people and sound and color. At this point, the parted started to sound real stupid, and he was a little tipsy. 

It was all so annoying deep down. His second year of university was going to start in a week. He hadn’t even met his roommate or set anything up. He had left his boxes in his room and ran out to make it to this dumb party for Leorio, something about “This will make or break your sophomore year.” Bullshit. Only something a senior would say to a sophomore to get them to come to a shit party. 

He could barely make out the last thing Leorio said before the other blonde turned away, descending down the basement stairs. It was something along the lines of:

“You get him—closet. Meet me—it’ll be hilarious.” 

Killua giggled to himself, “Found a hookup?”

Leorio, completely ignoring Killua and snickering to himself over and over, just shoved 2 double shots to Killua and told him to drink. He did. Leorio howled with laughter. “God, this is gonna be something,” He motioned to the basement. “Follow me young one.”

Through the herds of dancing people, the two boys made their way by throwing around many “excuse me’s” well Leorio did. Killua just said “Watch where you’re fucking going” and throw in a hiccup or awkward pause. Stairs to the basement sounded fine in Killua’s head but it wasn’t till he was walking down them, and sort of forgetting how to walk down stairs at the same time, that he realized how drunk he was starting to feel. His stomach made a turn for the worse and he grimaced but made sure to keep following Leorio into the basement. Which smells heavily of weed, and in fact, there was a fog in the room as well. Killua didn’t mind it just made it harder for him to see (he was squeezing his eyes each time his stomach had a sharp pain). And he was already confused as to why Leorio had even led him here—or where the blonde went. But it didn’t matter when he heard booing when it seemed Leorio had cut some lines and bottle spinning in a game of seven minutes in heaven that he was not a part of. He wasn’t even cutting in line for himself, but for Killua. More and more Killua felt himself becoming drunk and dizzy and it took him a second to realize he had been stuffed into some closet with some other guy. Laughter, lots and lots of laughter could be heard from outside the door along with yelling and boo’s, and a premonition of:

“This is gonna take a while guys, might as well go,” from Leorio. His tone reeked of mischief. 

He couldn’t see in the closet, but there must’ve been a light somewhere. He tried reaching his hands in front of him but he was met with someone’s chest, and it was not a chest with breasts. 

“You’re not a girl?” 

“Not the last time I checked.”

Killua groaned. He was drunk so naturally he responded, “Well can you check again?” 

“Jeez. So disappointed huh?” zipper noises. More zipper noises. “I actually can’t see in here but I’m pretty sure I’m not a girl, but I am fucking hot.” Words were slurring. 

Killua nodded, unaware that the other couldn’t see him. “Okay hot shit, are there lights in here?” 

Some mumbling. “Let me see.” Hands waved in the air in hopes of finding some dangling metal switch and then he said, “Could you check the wall behind you?”

Killua then realized the layout of the closet. It was one of those that had sliding mirrors, shaped like a rectangular prism, sat horizontally. He was surprised he could even make it all out. He felt hands on his shoulders, “You’re putting all your weight on me stop.”

“Oh come on you’re so dramatic. It’s a party-” The ‘y’ dragged on. 

“I didn’t know I would be shoved into a closet with hot shit who would put all their weight on me. I mean come on you’re already leaning on me.” Killua was irritated, but the smell of the other boy made him smile a bit. A fading cologne showed an attempt to impress, and now he was just some dude getting fooled. Well so was Killua. 

“Come on I’m cute. Can’t you tell?” He stared into Killua’s direction smiling, teeth showing, as if Killua could see him. 

“Idiot. I can't see you.”

“Wanna make out?”

His blonde hair contrasted the pink on his cheeks. Thank God hot shit couldn’t see. “What the fuck? No. Why would I do that. You smell like sweat.” Not true. 

“Mmm I smell nice I can tell,” He hiccuped. “Come on we’re in here to kiss or make out or even better maybe a little blowj—”

“Shut up! I don’t even know who you are. I was shoved in here without my permission. I’m drunk.” 

The other snickered. “I’m Gon. Asshole. Fine we don’t have to make out.” 

Didn’t strike anything in Killua. “I mean… I don’t know, fuck! Are you an amazing kisser or something, Gon?” Killua responded with the sweetest/most sarcastic voice he could make. 

“Fuck, the way you say my name. Sounds nice,” Gon said with some horny tone. Killua chuckled in disbelief this was happening to him. “Yeah I’m so good at kissing. Let me show you?” Gon was too excited for this. 

Killua contemplated. He hadn’t expressed his interest in men so often at school. Frankly he never had a relationship, only hook ups. He had been with some guys but it was never something he mentioned or talked out. Camp was a distant regret in his mind that made him feel somewhat shameful about who he was. But he was drunk. And there was this probably hot guy with a nice (and strangely familiar?) voice, who was right in front of him. 

“Don’t try anything funny.” 

Gon smiled in the dark. “Just wait until I kiss you maybe you’ll be doing the funny business.” 

Killua laughed but it was interrupted when Gon wrapped his hands around Killuas face, thumbs on his cheek. Soon he felt breath on his face and then lips on his own. Pressing together, the two moved slow in curiosity. It was a good kiss. Or is, since it didn’t seem like it would end anytime soon. Seconds after, Killua lifted his arms and placed his hands softly on Gon’s lower back, pressing them in lightly. Gon moaned at the touch and without thinking Killua slipped his tongue in letting it swirl with Gon’s. He didn't think he would enjoy this that much or even respond so much. But he was. And so was Gon. Hands were moving and it felt like he was burning when Gon pressed his body into Killua’s and moved his hands into his hair. With gentle hands Gon pulled at the blonde’s hair a bit, pulling a groan out of Killua. 

What the fuck. 

And to ruin it all, the door slid open and a few gasps were heard. And then Killua dropped his arms, feeling some pain when Gon pulled away too. He was an amazing kisser. He opened his eyes and slowly they adjusted to the light and he saw Leorio laughing, again the guy he was talking to all night was with him. He smirked a bit at the embarrassment of it all, and luckily there were only a handful of people still in the room; all in their own world. He laughed a bit and turned to look at Gon who was still in the closet in front of him. 

Gon had a look of horror on his face, a broken one. She was staring right at Killua, and he didn’t tear his eyes away for even a second. 

Killua felt puzzled, “What’s wrong?” He stared back at the silent boy, who he now noticed had black hair, and green eyes that he could still spot even in the shadows of the closet. He was also muscular and had some athletic vibe to him. He stared longer and longer confused as to why Gon wouldn’t speak up and then finally, it hit him. 

Leorio could see it so clearly, it was like someone slapped Killua in the face and told him his mom died. Killua too probably looked horrified and Gon seemed to have noticed because he pushed his way out and started yelling at Kurapika. He still sounded so nice. 

It was Gon from that camp so long ago. The one he liked and obviously had some attraction to. No scratch that. He had an obsession with being around him even if it meant they were fighting. He was crushing on Gon at the time and it was so hard for Killua to realize and to accept that he ended up hurting the raven boy more than he knew he could. And he really hurt him with their stupid fights. 

He slumped slightly on the wall. His adrenaline started to calm down and he turned his head lazily to the closet wall. He stared lasers in the nice poster of Paris. The Eiffel Tower stood before him, and the heat in his body flared making him feel horrible and overheated, like a hot flash. Leorio approached him. “Hey.” 

Killua couldn't speak for a minute. Just shocked. 

Leorio spoke again. “Hey are you okay? I really didn't mean for that to happen I just thought you two would exchange names and then realize and get all mad and it would be so funny. I didn’t think you’d start making out, I mean shit you guys hated each other so long ago remember? I didn’t even know you liked guy—”

“Fuck! Where did he go?” Killua quietly yelled. He noticed Gon and the other blonde were gone, who he then realized was probably Kurapika. What are the fucking chances. 

“Kurapika said they were leaving. Gon was pretty upset. What happened between you two?”

Killua didn’t wait up. Running as fast as his drunk self could he ran outside of the house hoping to find the pair of boys. He couldn’t believe he was moving like he was all while being drunk. His vision was unfocused and it felt like he moved sluggishly and it took everything in him to try and sober up some. He needed to see Gon and he needed to be able to say something coherent to—fuck to try and make things right. He started to doubt he could make any difference with just a few words if Gon would have him. 

He found himself in front of the house, he had forgotten they were a little away from campus. He would have to drive back later to go to his dorm. 

He whipped his head around trying to spot that spiky haired boy and he winced at the pain in his head from moving so much. But somehow it paid off and he spotted Gon with Kurapika getting into a car and without thinking twice Killua bolted to run in front of the car to stop them from leaving. He dashed past people hanging out on the lawn and some scolded him for crashing into them. His feet hit the asphalt and he sprinted across the street in front of their car, standing as if he were a starfish. In the driver's seat Kurapika gasped inaudibly and pushed on the horn. He looked confused but his face widened once he knew it was Killua. The two blondes turned their gaze to Gon who was staring straight at Killua with his eyes wide, mouth shut. Eyes were stuck for a minute, Gon didn’t blink once and finally he unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out of the car. He kept his body shelter behind the car door, letting the alarm go off disregarded. 

Gon kept a stern face. “What is there to say?”

Killua didn’t really think that far ahead. All he knew was that he wanted to stop them and say something—anything to make things right but he didn’t have the first clue as to what he could say that would do such a thing. His mind raced, and finally he said:

“It is destiny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I alternate perspectives? This is what I did in the last chapters in order to have the plot line work how I wanted it to. I will continue with it if that’s what everyone prefers!


	5. Playing Possum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the comments!!!!! Really reminds me to keep going <3

Gon didn’t have anything to say to Killua. Shame. Shame is what he felt after all those years. That day on the bus destroyed his feelings and thoughts about himself. He didn’t think there was anything wrong with liking another boy, but then he thought twice about who he was. He grew up hating himself because the first time he showed interest in another boy he was shot down by a whole group of people. It wasn’t something you couldn’t forget easily. It stuck with him and all throughout high school when he developed some crush for a boy he spit out any feelings at all and ignored them. They didn’t exist for his own sanity. He didn’t have any relationships with a boy. Here and there Gon dated a girl but they eventually broke up with him due to the lack of sexual attraction that all of them picked up on. Only once did he have sex with another boy, but he didn’t ever talk to him again after it. This one moment at a camp that he mostly had fun at completely changed his life. Kurapika never knew about any of it. Gon was too embarrassed to share, but he had confided in Kurapika when it came to love. They had been friends ever since meeting at camp. 

And there the two drove back to the university. He couldn’t believe this was happening. And even more than this huge coincidence was the fact that Killua, that evil fucking asshole, had said that word. The word “destiny” was tainted for him. He cringed at the word. He regretted so much using that word when he was 13-years-old. It was dumb and he didn’t know what he was saying at the time. Sure Killua was cute, and he really thought the other was interested in him too. The stares, the touching, the banter, the unknown reason as to why they always gravitated to each other. It was so dumb all of it. Gon should have known better and he’ll say that to himself over and over again. 

It wasn’t destiny and he stood by that, but a part of him was so conflicted after that encounter in the closet. And he couldn’t lie to himself, he believed in Killua and he saw that there was something in those blue eyes that allowed Gon to trust him with his emotions. Gon was brave. He was willing to say things like “I like you.” Gon had the ability to make Killua blush and say “Shut up!” to death. It was just who they were. Forgiving Killua’s younger self would be wise as he didn’t know how to express his feelings. The only thing he knew how to do was pick little fights to get Gon engaged with him. That was just how Killua was, and Gon knew this from spending two months with him. 

But it was too late now. He had driven away ignoring Killua’s comment. It just stayed with him how Killua said that, finally taking the chance to reciprocate years later. Not fucking fair. He audibly scoffed to himself, the only sound that had been made since they had driven off. Kurapika was waiting for his cue. 

“Gon. You have to tell me what’s going on.” Concern filled the car. Gon couldn’t keep it in forever. 

“At camp, in the cabin… Killua and I were close. I know he liked me, and I felt the same but I actually had the balls to say something and I was shot down for it. Years later we’re making out in a closet,” It was painful for Gon but he couldn’t help but like what happened in the closet. “I mean what the fuck? Now he’s going around making out with boys when I had to suffer all because of him.”

Kurapika kept his eyes on the road, straight face. “Gon. You have to understand he was just a kid,” quickly cut off. 

“So was I! I was a fucking kid and it tore me apart and I had to live with that heartbreak.” His voice lost its power more and more. His tone quickly turned quiet, Gon didn’t have any more energy to speak on about it. 

“It wasn’t fair, I know. You both went through it. Gon he is closeted and it clearly ruined something for himself too. He liked you, and he didn’t know how to react. He was destroying something he liked.”

“Why are you taking his side? It doesn’t matter anymore it’s not like I’ll see him again,” he sighed looking out the window at the darkness. 

Kurapika dropped his shoulders, “Wanna sleep over? Have you set up your room?”

“It’s fine. I feel like being alone.” 

Nodding, the older boy turned the car to drop Gon off at his dorm. He didn’t want to say more, he hadn’t ever seen Gon so defeated. 

Pulling up to the curb Kurapika said his goodbye, and Gon replied back with his. The black haired boy felt the breeze of the late night and did not look forward to making his bed to sleep after such a long day. Maybe he should’ve taken Kurapika’s offer, but he just wanted to collect his thoughts and be by himself right now. 

He walked up the stairs of the building barely remembering where his room was. He had been setting up his things, managing to put some pictures down, fold his clothes in his dresser, and as he was pulling out his sheets, Kurapika convinced him to go to a party. Kurapika wasn’t usually the party type, but he was a part of ASB and wanted to meet any new freshman. He was going to be an RA for the freshman residence hall. Kurapika was always good at making sure things were in order and he was constantly level-headed previous years as RA, always making sure everything was okay, Gon thought as he reached the second floor. He was in room number 13, a brown door with a poster on it talking about classes. Ignoring the paper, Gon pulled out his key and unlocked the room door, stepping in and carefully taking off his shoes. He took them to his side of the room, noticing his roommate had managed to just leave boxes laying around. Gon smiled, excited to meet his roommate when they came back. But the smell of the room was a little familiar. Maybe it was just the stale smell of the room that was getting to him. 

He wanted to have a random roommate, looking forward to making a new friend and sharing a room with them. Gon was pretty good at sharing spaces, and he loved meeting new people. His side of the room wasn’t so intricate as he didn’t really need much (more like couldn’t bring much). He shifted over to his bed, starting to make the sheets. He began to mull over the night. Questioning how this could’ve happened. It was painful for Gon to lose someone, and he had once been eager to get Killua back one day. But as time passed, more and more Gon had let Killua leave his mind but from time to time while he slept he would have dreams of his first crush. He once admired Killua and seeing him in the closet was a complete shock after having kissed and—Gon blushed out of embarrassment. 

He wanted to be so wrong about it all. That maybe Killua has changed, or that he completely regrets everything he did. Maybe that’s what he meant when he stood in front of the car, or maybe he was just mocking him again. Maybe Killua was still sick like that. Taking any chance to torture Gon like that. And as much as Gon wanted to hate him for it… he couldn’t. He still saw Killua as that warm boy he had once experienced. 

Gon finished making his bed, wobbling a bit as he did. He pulled his clothes off not caring where they fell and he finally crawled into his bed. He dreamed about the time at the campfire at Camp Coney. They were making s’mores, and Killua wouldn’t stop sending glances at Gon. It was like he was always watching. They had caught eyes, staring for so long that Gon didn’t notice the small fire on the blanket that wrapped around him. The corner burnt to ash, and Killua ran over so quickly and stomped it out. In awe, Gon looked up to him smiling.

“Thank you,” Gon smiled, the fire reflecting in his eyes. 

Killua was supposed to be hating on him, but he blushed and replied with a soft chuckle, “Yeah, no problem.”

It was moments like this that filled Gon with joy. He likes Killua and really saw the good in him. He admired him and loved to be around him, he couldn’t stress it enough. Killua was an insecure person, he always acted like he didn’t care for sweet comments or anything that came out of Gon’s mouth. But when Gon did say something, he would never know how impactful his words were on Killua. The blonde boy just needed a friend truly, and when he got more than a friend his reaction was predictable. How could have Gon done that? Killua barely had friends, why would he react even better to someone who liked him? Despite all of this Gon’s dreams were warm, lit up by a fire and the night sky that Gon missed deep down. The past in his eyes, the black haired boy fell asleep. He didn’t hear his roommate coming in, undressing. He didn’t hear his roommate softly gasp once he saw Gon’s face. Or when his roommate quickly dressed again and left the room. 

But he did hear, and once again, Gon was shocked beyond compare.


	6. Better Than Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shift between two lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so happy to post again. life is crazy but writing is so fun. i loveee the comments they cheer me up when i get the email. heres to all of u who said you wanted more. thank you<3

“Oh my fucking God!” Killua silently screamed into the phone. 

Alluka squeezes her eyes closed feeling her brother’s anger through the phone. It was like waves of fear and embarrassment were slapping her in the face. “Killu! You haven’t even told me what happened?”

Killua, after walking into his new dorm room and seeing his new roommate sleeping, tried to be quiet. Of course he was feeling so shitty after the night, his past had punched him in the face (with soft kisses?). It took Killua so long to realize that he wasn’t some kind of freak for liking men. It was just how the world turns, people love who they love. So be it if he wanted to get fucked in the ass! But the thing with Killua, is he had never really found someone to fuck him in the ass. Maybe some nice hookups (by that he meant making out). He wasn’t so good with relationships anyways so he wasn’t ever the type to find someone to have a romantic relationship with. It was almost like he was waiting for Gon to come into his life. He caught a glimpse during camp and the many dreams of the black haired boy after. He told himself he didn’t want it but he really did. Years past and he couldn’t ever find himself connecting with other people. It was always Gon. Gon was his criteria and no one could ever meet that. 

Yes, Killua was changing. He was moving on from that experience, and now he was a different man. There were days he was raging and he didn’t know why. He had this friend. This amazing friend, who fucking liked him more than a friend! And he freaked out. So fucking stupid and he couldn’t forgive himself. There was a time someone liked him—fuck maybe even loved him! And he couldn’t go back. He couldn’t… he never could. Only in dreams. And now he was presented with this chance. Stuck inside a closet, the hot summer air carrying pollen that made Killua sneeze all the time. His shirt cling to his chest and his back, sweaty, he admits. And maybe a part of Killua wanted to seem nonchalant to the other person in the closet, but then again he’s stupid because the other person couldn’t even see him. But when they started speaking to each other, Killua tried so hard to seem cool of course. Like he always does. It felt like a pretty good night. Sure he was stuffed into this closet, but making out with a guy started to sound really good to him. Once it was actually happening Killua felt a little lightheaded. Gon, this stranger, was kissing him. The kiss was soft and wet, and was everything Killua wanted. He started moving his hands and that’s when he really felt horny. He pressed his hand into the lower back of the other boy, just wanting to feel in control and hoping, begging if he could, for some kind of response. And he got just what he wanted. Gon moaned at Killua’s touch and when he slipped his tongue in just feeling how soft Gon’s tongue was, he wanted to fuck so bad. His hair was pulled and that drove him even crazier. He could feel the blood rush down below and his pants started getting tighter. 

Jesus. Killua blushed and started to get bothered again, his boner slightly coming back. And finally he answered Alluka’s question. “This is what happened. I am gay, or I think I am, and my gay lover I met at camp and fucked over is here. Here in my fucking dorm, sleeping in his bed. Do you get if? Fuck! He’s my roommate!” he yelled. He then remembered where he was and tried to calm down and keep a quiet voice. 

“I am not dumb Killu. I get it, he’s your roommate. You still like him?”

This boner would say yes, but it was pointless to have some crush if Gon was gonna spend his time hating Killua. He was probably gonna move out and avoid him at all costs. Fuck what if they had classes together. “I mean, he’s cute. I would you know—“ cough. “Kiss him.”

“Sureee you would, Killua.” 

“But he probably hates my guts. Oh my god what do I do!”

“Listen older brother. You just have to give him space and let him do what he wants. Maybe you can slip in a a conversation and work some stuff out. You were just kids, right?” 

That’s right they were just kids. But this shit was fucked. Killua didn’t let it go, how was Gon (the one who was heartbroken) supposed to have let it go? He wasn’t sure, but Killua really wanted him to stay. Maybe it was just him being horny and it would be cool to have a roommate you could have sex with, he wasn’t really sure. I mean when he was only a kid, he didn’t really think about that. He just liked Gon and was happy that someone was showing interest in him. His first friend. 

He sighed, and then replied to his younger sister, “You’re right. I’ll go back in there and just sleep and then see what happens in the morning,” Killua couldn’t believe this was happening to him. Laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation, he wished his younger sister well and hung up. He finally lifted his head from the blue tile floor that was wet and grimy in appearance. While on the phone with his younger sister he walked around until he realized that was gross even though the bottom of his shoes had walked all over the world. The floor of the bathrooms like this were always gross to Killua, but somehow he was immune to anything disturbing, gross, painful, horrible or terrifying. Which he knew was wrong because there was one thing that scared him in the most stomach wrenching kind of way. He stood up from his spot on the toilet, gross he knows, to stand in front of the mirror. The mirror was stained with some water splashes, almost ombre with the bottom being dirty and the top being squeaky clean. He stared at himself deeply, into his own eyes and then his blue eyes wandered all over his face. They first stopped at his lips which he was sort of proud of. They were small but in a nice way since they were pink and gave his pale white skin a nice contrast, but when he stared at them he only noticed how dry they were, and he licked them to moisture. He let his eyes travel again to his nose and to the skin on his cheeks. His eyes looked tired considering how long he had been awake for, but he had certainly been awake for much longer before but never with this much emotional distress. He leaned into the mirror to magnify his skin so he could scrutinize everything about it.

Killua jumped almost out of his skin when the door cracked out and then widened to reveal the brown haired boy, Gon. His hair was messy in the cutest and hottest way possible which of course was not left unnoticed by Killua. He had clearly been in bed, maybe even sleeping and maybe he had to go to the bathroom. The man in front of him wore pajama pants that were green plaid, of course Gon would wear this, and he had a plain t-shirt loose and revealing his strong arms and neck, and come on of course Killua stared through the mirror. He was scared out of his mind when the door opened, because he was embarrassed of staring so closely at himself, but he managed to not turn around and look even more dramatic. Since the door openly slowly he had time to look casual. But his eyes widened when Gon stared into his blue eyes through the reflection of the mirror. Killua’s blue eyes were illuminated by the lights aimed onto whoever was standing in front of the mirror. 

Gon of course noticed this, and he seemed to blush a little. He stepped forward a little, the sinks and the entrance were about 10 feet away from each other, they were about 6 feet apart ( ;0 ). Killua turned around, leaning his lower back on the sink. Gon stared up at him, sleepiness littered his face. 

“I came to look for you,” he declared. “Why did you leave?”

Killua didn’t know how to answer any of that. He didn’t know Gon wanted to talk to him, or was even willing too. He didn’t know how Gon knew it was Killua in the room. He didn’t know whether Gon was asking why he left the room or his life when they were younger. Maybe being worn out was allowing them to even be near each other, and having a normal conversation. Although the conversation had barely started. 

“I got a call. Did I wake you?” is what Killua decided to reply with. 

“No, you didn’t wake me,” he paused looking around and shuffling like he didn’t know what to do with himself. “Do you get a lot of calls at this time of night?”

Killua was puzzled, maybe Gon was just trying to make conversation. He looked to the side, “No someone just happened to call me.”

“So what...you have a boyfriend now? You like boys now?” Gon spat. Sucking air back in the brown haired boy ran his hand through his hair, embarrassed for having let that slip out. “Sorry.”

“Gon, why are you talking to me right now?”

“I don’t know. I think I’m tired,” he glanced at Killua and maybe smiled a little. Hard to tell. “We’re roommates.”

“What’re the chances?” Killua scoffed. 

“Oh come on. You say it like it’s a bad thing,” Gon laughed. 

Killua was really confused now. “Gon seriously what the fuck is going on. Maybe I am tired as hell or imagining this, but just hours ago you were upset at me, running out of a party. What’s going on you can’t just talk to me like nothing happened.”

Sighing, Gon had to speak up; he couldn’t avoid this anymore. “Listen, Killua. Before I say anything I want you to say what you’re thinking. Do you think anything of this?”

“Of fucking course I do! I wanted to talk to you but you ran away,” Gon breathed in like he was going to speak, but stopped himself and let Killua continue talking. “Look, what I did when we were younger was fucked up. I was stupid and I just didn’t know how to—react to the things we did. I am so sorry Gon,” he said, staring at Gon’s face. He looked into those brown eyes with true endearment. “I liked you and obviously I reacted all crazy and I wish I could take it back. Seeing you at the party, or fuck—making out with you and seeing your face was just...I can’t even explain it! Sure I wanted to say some things but fuck it wasn’t like I was going to see you again. There’s so much I wanted to say to you but you walked out, and I can’t contact you. And fuck now you’re my roommate!” 

Gon nodded. He breathed in and finally walked over to Killua and leaned his back on the wall, facing Killua. “I know we were young, it just fucked me up. I grew up all weird and now I am finally comfortable with myself and who I am. And the guy who caused all of that when I was so young is here in front of me. You’ve bumped into me more than once and in such intimate situations… I can’t ignore you, Killua.” 

Killua couldn’t ignore Gon either. He had this light to him. Killua walked closer to Gon, so close that he forced the brown haired boy to push his back harder into the wall. Killua tilted his head down to look at Gon’s neck, taking a moment to admire his tan skin and smell how nice his scent was. Gon smelled fresh, like clean laundry, just like he did when they were younger. He leaned his head into Gon’s tan face, lifting it so his hungry lips met Gon’s ear. Hot breath hit the neck and ear of the boy in front of him, making him shiver. Gon let out a small gasp, leaning his head back to let Killua in. This wasn’t something Killua did, like ever. But remembering how they were, or what they could do in the closet, drove him to get a reaction out of Gon. But before he could use his mouth to drive Gon crazy in any way possible, the boy against the wall pushed Killua away.

Gon and his big brown eyes stared Killua down, examining his entire body. He noticed the very obvious bulge in Killua’s pants and chuckled to himself. “You’re too excited? Not getting enough action?” he joked with his eyebrows raised and his lips curling into a smile. Killua stood up straight and sneaked a peek at his boner, he was so stupid. 

Killua replied, “I thought you said you can’t ignore me.” 

“Cheeky cheeky. I will tonight, I’m tired,” he smirked back at Killua. “All is forgiven. It would be too much of a pain in the ass to switch rooms,” a pause. “Just because I’m staying and I let your hands on me tonight doesn’t mean we’re total best buds, fucking every night and getting married… okay?” 

Killua scoffed. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” That would be the end of his touching, but his dreams would soar.


	7. Give Me a Reason, To Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the college party, first of many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY POSTED THIS!!!!!!!! love it omg!!!!! good luck w school and work everyone!

Staying with Killua inside that cabin had been a precise snippet into their future. Living in the wooden building and sulking as his archnemesis that was sleeping on the other side of the bed was not how it was years later. They were shy around each other and careful with their words and actions and of course they both made an attempt to keep their side of the room clean as to not offend or upset their roommate. And Gon was perfectly fine with this because he wanted things to be civil, which they were. He most definitely had an attraction towards the platinum blond, but he did not want to give in so easily. He had finally made it into college and Gon loved to sit through lectures about truly anything because he always desired to ponder and learn about anything. He loved to meet his peers and become friends with them and learn about their lives, and occasionally offer them lunch or notes to catch up on. He was a go with the flow kind of guy and he had matured enough to (hopefully) not fall for the very first guy he encountered which happened to be Killua. He wanted to mess around and meet all tons of guys at the school. He wanted to go on dates and have sex and hook ups and parties and really everything he saw in the movies. That's what Gon wanted, and he didn’t think it would be hard to accomplish any of this, but it was because of the stupid blond across the room. 

It angered him and excited him at the same time. The end goal for Gon was to settle down after his time enjoying his sexuality and the freedom of not being in a relationship, not that having a relationship was giving up your freedom though. It was more like he just didn’t want to live a life of monogamy and enjoy the fact that he didn’t have to hide that he was a gay man. College was the perfect place to actually express who he was through the people he was attracted to. And after high school, being a not so fun experience, he could _finally_ have fun with other men. Maybe it was stupid to suppress the feelings for Killua that he had, no matter how minute they were (which he doubted that these feelings were small). Either way he tried to keep their socializing to minimal and Killua seemed to back off a bit after he said they wouldn’t be a couple or anything. That kind of small rejection was enough to get Killua embarrassed and put on his cool guy act. Hands always in his pockets, eyes narrowed and his head was kept low. 

But ever since their moment in their moment in the bathroom, Killua kept low and tried to avoid Gon which seemed dramatic to him but maybe the other boy had his reasons. They soon found out they had some classes together, and it was awkward when they didn’t sit near each other. The classrooms had rows that descended down to the front where the professor would lecture, and Killua usually sat rows above Gon, but the brown haired boy could feel those blue eyes burning into the back of his head. Gon was good at focusing on something, but he couldn’t focus on two things at once he was notoriously bad at that. So once the boy had decided to glance behind his back one day to reply to the stares Killua would give him, he finally confirmed to himself that yes, Killua was constantly staring at him. After he had taken that glance he couldn’t stop thinking about the other boy. It was harder to listen to his professor but thank the Gods above that it wasn’t so difficult and Gon had resources to catch up on work. Those blue eyes and blonde hair and pale white skin was so fucking easy to spot everywhere he went that Gon just could not shake his mind of Killua. He couldn’t ignore him like he had wanted to. He couldn’t just erase someone out of his head like that. He couldn’t no matter how hard he tried. And maybe Killua was good at that, he was good at giving up and completely forgetting about Gon. Wouldn’t explain his staring but it was possible. 

“Gon,” Killua called. Gon looked up from the ground at his spot in front of the coffee kiosk. He had forgotten he was walking towards, forgotten he had even wanted coffee. He glanced quickly at Killua, leaning on the counter holding snacks and condiments for the coffee, who was staring at every move Gon made. Taking his eyes off the white haired boy and towards the menu and finally on the cashier. 

“Just an iced tea, please.” Gon handed over cash and stepped out of line to speak with his roommate. He stood in front of the blonde realizing Killua was probably an inch taller than him. The blonde was slim with a toner body while Gon was buff and very fit, something he liked about himself. “Following me?”

“You’re conceded, we have class together.”

“So you’re waiting for coffee?”

Killua scoffed and tore his eyes away from Gon into the pathway of students rushing to class. Facing the shorter boy again with a smile, “You’re so focused I wanted to make sure you didn’t trip.” 

Gon blushed, “I’m just thinking about homework. Classes are so interesting. Don’t you agree, Killua?” his voice perked up when he said Killua’s name. Something Killua loved about Gon. 

“They’re so interesting…,” he replied watching the way Gon’s head responded to the barista calling his name and setting down his drink, and the way Gon picked it up, lowering his mouth and pink lips to lick the excess tea off the lid. “Walk back to the room with me?”

“Mm! And let's do some work together, okay?” 

-

Gon noticed the stares. His younger self wasn’t as perceptible as he was now. He couldn’t catch the stares or responses when they were younger, Gon didn’t watch out for these things but he liked to try and show his emotions through his actions when it came to his history with Killua. And now when Killua acts, Gon can read him easily. Of course Killua didn’t want to come off as desperate, and it made him chuckle to himself how the tables had turned. It’s Killua pining over so obviously while Gon tries to ignore it or pretend it’s not there for his own personal safety and sanity. Killua couldn't blame him, he was the one who caused all of this and he also couldn’t expect to have Gon running into his arms. He had to wait patiently, or suppress these feelings so the other boy could live peacefully. He was doing both tasks. 

Killua walked ahead letting Gon think whatever he was thinking and unlocked the door to their shared space. Taking off his shoes and leaving them at the door, Killua sat down on his bed and started unpacking his backpack that was filled with untouched or unseen homework assignments. “What should we work on together?”

Gon smiled, settling down himself and he chuckled at what he was about to say, “I was thinking about calc homework….I’m not too good at math.” 

Nodding in agreement, the blue eyed boy pulled out his calculus homework that he had shoved into his 1 binder, and smiled to himself. 

“Do you have the textbook? I don’t want to grab mine.”

“Mm!” Gon said and pulled out his textbook from the boxes he had under the desk. Their room was small so they couldn’t fit a desk, they kept a small drawer but everything else was scooted under their beds. 

Gon flipped to the page and then was puzzled for a moment. 

“What?”

“I guess you should sit with me on my bed?”

A smirk. “Okay, scoot over.” Towering over the twin bed, Killua sat down next to Gon against the wall with their feet hanging off the side of the bed. 

“Killua, was this a part of your plan to be near me or what?”

“I want to touch you so _bad_ , Gon.” Killua’s voice had deepened into a throaty groan like tone, his intentions clear.

“Fuck you!” Gon blushed. “I’m the one that’s supposed to be making you blush, not the other way around.”

“You made me blush all the time, it’s my turn now,” Killua said smirking and squinting his eyes to create his notorious mischievous face. Then he stated “Maybe I’m just lazy and didn’t wanna pull out my book. First you think I’m following you and now you think I’m tricking you into letting me sit next to you? Pftttt.”  
Gon scoffed at this expression and statement and pushed his hands into Killua’s face. Killua laughed and yanked a pillow from next to him and threw it at Gon, who of course caught it easily and pushed it onto Killua’s face. 

The blonde fell back against the pillows at the head of the bed as Gon straddled him trying to suffocate him jokingly. His light pressure made Killua laugh and he snaked his hands to Gon’s wasit to tickle him. The frog boy bounced on Killua’s lap at the feeling of finger tips licking the side of his exposed waist. He shrieked as if electricity had run through his body and then couldn’t withhold his giggles that bubbled out of him at the feeling of warm fingertips while attempting to push Killua’s arms away while squirming in his lap. Killua admits this turned him on, but he didn’t want to make anything weird. Gon being Gon might’ve not noticed this but Killua wasn’t sure now, he had changed so much. He was no longer ignorant and the innocent boy he was so obsessed with. He wasn’t sure who Gon was now. 

Killua let his hands rest on the soft skin of Gon’s waist, his fingertips lightly and ever so gently lifted his shirt and raised up under it. He let himself just take in what his fingers were feeling, while Gon was so passively sat on his lap. He closed his eyes, and quickly tried memorizing the feeling of his crush sitting in his laps and the feeling of his waist, God his waist. Gon removed the pillow from Killua’s face, finally, and his hazel eyes stared into Killua’s blue eyes. He felt like kissing the blonde boy, how easy it would be to lower himself and lean into Killua’s body, which felt so muscley. He would near his face to the pale boy under him letting the breath from his nose hit his face, and for Gon’s lips to hit Killua’s for a soft and wet fucking hot kiss. He didn’t want to let himself because if he were to kiss Killua he would not want to stop and he would just want him even more than he did now. But it would be no fun if he weren’t going to do nothing at all. He opted for a little something.

Killua gazed up into those brown eyes and observed how Gon lowered his face, moving his lips to sit right above the right side of his mouth, the left side of his mouth, center of his mouth and then all the inch taller boy wanted was to lift his head so their lips could meet but he restrained himself, tightening his grip on Gon’s lap, sure to leave a red mark. Gon felt this and pressed himself down on Killua’s lap for more pressure and Killua uttered, “Gon.” 

Gon turned his head away from Killua’s lips, making the other boy softly scoff in impatience. He brought his lips to the side of the neck below him, bringing them forward to land right on the pale skin. With a gasp, the blonde boy used his grip to move Gon down on himself, and lifted his chin up to allow Gon all the room on his neck. All of the sudden it was wet, the shorter boy had slipped his tongue out and swirled it on Killua’s neck going as far as to suck and bite and Killua groaned not being able to hold it back anymore. 

They were both hard and despite this Gon stood up, boner loud and proud and said, “I have soccer practice.”

Killua was in some sort of daze as the other boy started getting dressed slipping off his pants and shirt to be half naked in front of Killua, threw on a tank top with some soccer shorts and he pulled a gym bag from under his bed, said goodbye with a sweet voice and left. 

Killua finally sat up and chuckled at the thought of Gon walking out with a boner, hopefully no one saw that. He sighed, rubbing his face with vigor making sure to rub his eyes. His hands dragged into his hair pushing it around in thought. Killua stood up and groaned at the strain in his jeans from his hard on. He took off his clothes, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to the showers, making sure no one saw the tent under his towel. God what did this all mean?

He walked into the bathroom that lit up with fluorescent lights exposing every flaw on his face that no amount of makeup could fix in this lighting. No one was in the bathroom so he removed the towel to admire his abs. A little flex here and there and Killua stepped into the shower after he noticed how hard he still was. He hung up his towel and turned the faucet on letting the cold water cool him off. His mind wandered to Gon who he had no idea played soccer. He knew the boy was athletic but he had never thought that he would keep up with a sport. He must look good running, all sweaty and panting with his hair clinging to his forehead. Focusing on winning and playing hard, the thought of Gon wet and out of breath with his mouth open. God his erection had no mercy to the thoughts of Gon. Killua had given up on letting the cool water calm him down and he slowly dragged his hands down his chest feeling the ridges and dips in his abs and he felt his hand touching his hair and finally his member. His dick was so red and hard he immediately started to stroke himself letting the water fall on his head that hung forward focused on his hand. His hair hung forward dripping down onto the tile and into his face. He moved his hands slowly up and down with a thumb on the tip, and he thought of a certain pair of lips. How they touched his neck and drove him crazy. Moving faster at the thought of the other boy kneeling in front of him with his mouth open ready for Killua’s thick girth, and just the thought of Gon soaking wet kneeling before him, his big and strong hands stroking Killua’s bare thighs while his skin was begging to be touched. Pink lips leaning in to meet the tip of the pale boy’s dick, and with tenderness Gon’s tongue would come out and rub against his head, ripping a moan out of Killua. Groans were echoing and bouncing off the tile walls of the bathroom that was now difficult to see in with a cloud of steam blocking one's view. Killua’s water turned hot, probably because of the poor plumbing or whatever, and the heat had burnt his skin at first but he was too far gone to do something about it, his hand was glued to his dick at the moment. 

With a final image of the brown haired boy engulfing him, bobbing his mouth up and down to hit Killua’s head at the back of his throat with each stroke. Moving faster and faster caused Killua’s eyes to close tightly and his mouth hanging open, and then he came on the shower walls with a sigh of pure ecstasy. He let his hands slowly drag out the last few pumps before he opened his eyes and let the water wash away his mess. Killua reached to grab his shampoo bottle that had some floral scent to wash his hair and then his body wash.

-

Alluka: holy shit he’s so buff

Killua: i know its like the perfect amount of buff and tallness and hes strong too  
Alluka: ur a lucky man killua ;) are u guys a thing now?

Killua sighed reading the message falling back on his bed creating a creak in the bed frame. His phone lay flat in the palm of his hand as he wished he could lay like a starfish but the bed was too small. The popcorn ceiling suddenly became so interesting to rest his eyes on because the energy it would take to explain what he and Gon were to his younger sister was verbalization he could not come up with. An exaggerated sigh bounced the walls of the square room and the sudden craving to smoke some green made Killua’s sigh turn into a frustrated groan. There was no way Killua could find a dealer when he had just moved onto campus; plus he was a freshman meaning no one would take him seriously, right?

His phone buzzed again and he dared to lift it up and take a look. This time it was Leorio who had invited him to some frat party. A party sounded fun and there would definitely be weed there. His experience with parties hadn’t been so good, obviously, but there weren’t any other past troubles that he could think of that would screw him over, so that meant that this party might actually have something to offer him. He went to reply back to Leorio before his door was getting unlocked. Gon stepped in and it did not even look like he had just played soccer. Dumping his soccer bag by his bed, the boy greeted Killua, “Hey what’s up?”

Killua sat up sitting with his legs crossed into a pretzel. “Might go to a party with Leorio,” fucking should he invite Gon? Were they friends like that?

“Oh cool. The frat party right? I’m heading there right now.” Of course Gon was invited, he actually played sports so why wouldn’t he be invited. He probably sounded lame. Killua looked at the time on his phone, he was shocked to realize it was already 7 P.M. 

“Shit I didn’t realize it was already so late, I have to get ready. Are you leaving now then?”

Gon shook his head, “I’ll wait for you to get ready.” With this said Killua felt hopeful for their relationship. However small this gesture meant to Gon, to Killua it meant that Gon was kind enough to wait for him when he could have told Killua to meet him there. Maybe he didn’t intend to stay side by side with Killua, which he was fine with, but walking there with him would be enough for Killua. 

Once he was done getting ready, throwing on a t-shirt and jeans, the party was a walk across campus which was convenient. A nervousness bubbled into Killua’s chest that was actually most likely social anxiety. This always happened at parties, but if Killua was in a bad mood it was easier to comfort himself by coming off as closed off and cold. But he felt good and the best remedy for this feeling inside of his chest was going to be alcohol. And that weed he was craving. Killua liked smoking cigarettes from time to time, he liked the feeling of calm they gave him and he had to be careful around weed since sometimes it made him feel worse with heightened anxiety. He’d see what his options were later.

Later became the present as Killua already downed about 4 shots of something that had a strong floral scent and burned his throat like no other substance he’d drunken. His stomach warmed up fast and he had to down soda to erase the flavor in his mouth (which irritated his throat more because of the carbon). Leorio was rolling up a joint and Gon had left his side the moment they had gotten there. The crowds were huge so it made sense they weren’t able to stay next to each other, unless they had held hands, he shivered at the thought. Leorio was licking the joint closed before he became flustered greeting Kurapika, “Oí Kurapika!”

The natural blonde smiled at the two of them. “Hey guys,” he turned to Killua, giving him a sympathetic eye. “You and Gon are getting along. What changed?”

“We talked things out. Few kisses and such. But we’re fine.”

Kurapika nodded his head staring at Leorio. The lankey boy was sitting on the stairs as Killua leaned on the railing. “Can I get a hit?”

Leorio nodded his head, his hair shaking and some strands stuck to the sweat on his face that was also causing his glasses to slip down his nose every few seconds. Lighting the joint with a lighter he pulled from his pocket, Leorio took a long drag and with his cheeks expanded as if he had a mouthful of water, he passed the joint to Kurapika who took his hit and then passed it to Killua who grimaced before taking a hit, “Kinda gross.”

The other boys chuckled lightly, permitting smoke spilling from their noses and mouths causing them to start coughing and crying. Lerio barely managed a, “Water please.” 

Killua took the cue to go search for water before his friends, um...died. It wasn’t until he pushed himself off the railing and started walking that he realized how drunk he was. Walking was a bit difficult with his steps being inconsistent and the blue ambient lighting of the entire house was making it hard for the platinum blonde to find the kitchen. He panted softly pushing past people and tried looking harder but Killua couldn’t think as clearly the closer he moved to the speakers. Fuck he needed water too. The house was huge with great acoustics and a homey feel since it was meant to fit a whole bunch of frat boys. Killua had never been inside a frat house before and he wondered what it would be like to live here, most likely way better than his cramped dorm room. 

At some point after passing by so many bodies and whispering so many excuses, Killua stepped through the archway that led to the massive kitchen, he then remembered his own home far from here where his mom and dad were most likely thinking about him or carrying out the family business. He could hear his mother’s voice crying out at the fact that he chose a school so far from home, which was exactly the point but she wouldn’t ever understand. Silva, his father, usually put more effort into understanding where Killua was coming from or why he made the choices he made with the ulterior motive of hoping his role as the ‘cool’ parent would lead to Killua joining the family business. But he wouldn’t ever join and he wouldn’t ever go back. 

Pooling in the kitchen at quick speed, the memory and thought of his parents while Killua was drunk forced him into a sort of bitter mood that surrounded him and clung to him like the smell of smoke and of course he hadn’t realized he was already leaning against the stairway railing again, staring brainlessly at his two friends chugging down the water bottles Killua had previously handed to them. Snapped out of his trance, common when thinking about the Zoldycks, Killua let out a small giggle once Leorio and Kurapika panted for air after drinking whole water bottles. The two boys now sitting on the stairs laughed like maniacs at the fact that they were hacking and coughing a minute ago and it was a million times funnier now that they were high. Despite the bad mood, Killua couldn’t help himself but laugh with them, a type of uncontrollable laugh that went on for way too long and that you definitely wouldn’t find funny once you were sober.

Once his blue eyes opened up again, after squinting them to laugh, his eyes widened at the sight of Gon with some other guy. A guy who actually, to some extent, looked like Killua. Even though he was drunk and high, this fed the blonde’s ego as his mind said “He wants me.” But this didn’t stop him from feeling a pang of jealousy. 

Gon approached his friends, stopping in front of them with his arm sling around his little friend. “Aww you guys are hanging out without me?” A genuine frown spread across Gon’s face and Killua noticed his cheeks were red. He was probably just as crossed as his roommate. 

Killua felt anger shoot throughout his body and curled in his gut, moving towards his mouth causing a sort of word vomit that pushed him to reply with, “You were too busy trying to find a hookup...successful, I see.” Killua’s tone was aimed at hurting Gon’s feelings. To make the black haired boy feel like he was some horny fuck when in reality Killua was drunk and was upset at seeing Gon with someone who wasn’t him. 

Gon gave Killua a dirty look but quickly fixed it so he looked unbothered by this comment. Leorio and Kurapika were too busy being crushed by the tension of the situation they didn’t say a word. Gon turned to smile at the boy next to him, “Killua, your green eyes are making us uncomfortable,” Gon held his head up. “This is Shalnark if you even cared,” _I don’t_ Killua thought. “Excuse us.” The two of them stepped around Kurapika and Leorio sitting on the stairs making their way up the house, most likely to a bedroom. Killua didn’t want to think about it. And he hated how sweet Shalnark looked, blue eyes and perfect yellow blonde hair. 

It was futile. His friends gave him sympathetic faces, offering to walk him back to his place but Killua denied. There was no point to be at this party with such a shitty mood, and he really didn’t appreciate his jealous self for making him so obsessed about Gon and who he was hooking up with, it was stupid and embarrassing and made him want to leave. He had no one to blame but himself for his selfish acts and it wasn’t like they were dating so he didn’t even have the right to say anything. It just pissed Killua off and there was nothing he could do and it was easy for him to admit defeat and walk away. He was good at that. 

It didn’t take him long to walk back and that was thanks to the fact that he was thinking so hard about Gon that time flew. Gon liked Killua; he must like him at least a little bit. Gon didn’t want a relationship; he wanted hookups and fun times with other men and that had to be why he was giving Killua a hard time, or why Killua was having a hard time with all of this. Gon would have moved out of the room if he really deposed Killua, but he didn’t so he stayed and this was enough hope for Killua at first. And now he had gone ahead and been a jealous asshole. Maybe it was just a comment but they had barely become roommates and maybe this was enough for Gon to just move out. 

Killua lay flat on his bed again, the room was dark and the window allowed for the moonlight to spill through and lit up a part of Killua’s pale face. He would glow under the moonlight. His eyes were, once again, glued to the ceiling and he was so entranced at the thought of Gon he didn’t realize he hadn’t blinked. 

Tearing his eyes away from the white ceiling to move his stare at the door, Killua saw Gon walking back inside with a groan and his head hung low. He slowly dragged his feet inside of the room, dropping all of his belongings beside his bed and then plopping right onto his soft mattress and pillows. Gon’s hair fell around his head, the spike had worn down throughout the day and it even looked like someone pulled at his hair which created a sort of pang in Killua’s chest. 

His roommate lay silently for a bit, his breath was heavy, maybe from walking back or whatever he did before he left. Slowly his pulse calmed before it spiked again and Gon rose and said, “I think I’m gonna throw up.”

Almost instantly Killua jumped up and had he hesitated before grabbing the trash can, Gon would have thrown up on the floor, or worse on his bed. 

The black haired boy took his time to vomit and Killua was pulling his hair back so he wouldn’t get any throw up in it. Gon stopped puking and Killua anticipated he probably wasn’t done and he walked Gon to the bathroom, holding his waist with his arm while Gon’s right arm was slung over Killua’s shoulders. They walked into this all too familiar bathroom and he settled Gon into one of the stalls, having him kneel and ready to puke again, while Killua squatted behind him, his back to the bathroom stall wall and his right hand soothingly massaging Gon’s back for some comfort.

“This bathroom is disgusting,” Gon stated before puking up his guts again, some strands of hair falling in front of his face while he was holding his own hair back.

Killua sighed and wondered just how many drinks did Gon have. He’s never drunk so much that he had to throw up and then again Killua seemed to have a high tolerance somehow. Even so, he was hoping that one day at some party at some frat house that he would be able to get drunk with Gon, and romantically make their way back to their dorm room. Who knew if Gon would want to get drunk again, and even if he did want to, who knew if it would be with Killua. 

Gon spoke up again, lifting his head up and releasing his black hair from his hold, “ I think I’m done.” His hand reached the side of the stall ripping off a piece of  
toilet paper to wipe away any remnants that were on his face. He took a deep breath, allowing the stuffy air into his lungs because he could finally breathe again after puking up everything he probably ate that day. To say the least, Gon felt embarrassed now that he had sobered up a bit. His face twisted into something that looked like he ate a sour candy, but Killua couldn’t see because God was facing the wall away from him.

Nevertheless the silence made Killua speak up and he asked, “Are you okay? How are you feeling?” 

“Better. I’m still a little dizzy.” Killua noticed how his voice was coarse, probably after the acid that came up through his throat. 

He’d helped him get up, and brushed Gon’s teeth himself while the boy stood lazily, his eyes closing as Killua made circular motions with the brush trying to help his roommate. 

The two walked back to their room finally resting on their separate beds. They’d been laying down for maybe 15 minutes or less, the room was so quiet Killua had thought Gon was sleeping. So, Killua turned on his side to face his roommate. He couldn’t tell if the other boy was sleeping or not. And he jumped a bit when Gon turned to look at him and caught his stare. 

“Killua?”

It made him blush when Gon caught him staring, but the black haired boy didn’t seem to care. “What is it, Gon?”

“Will you hold my hand?”

The red cheeks merely at the sight of Gon had turned into a flaming red that made Killua look like he was sitting in a sauna for a couple of hours all because Gon asked him to hold his hand. 

Stunned, Killua hesitated before his thoughts comforted him with the fact that Gon was drunk. Gon was undoubtedly drunk, and he probably still felt shitty after puking. He probably just wanted some comfort. 

He sat up and got his legs working to make those two steps to Gon’s bed. He sat down and the cheap mattress sunk at the extra weight. The other boy shifted his body towards the wall to make room for Killua on the edge of the bed. He laid his head down on the pillow and didn’t know what to do next. His eyes were glued to the ceiling and he knew that he had come over here to hold Gon’s hand but just how was he supposed to initiate that?

His questions were erased as Gon turned on his side to face Killua and lifted his left arm to hold Killua’s hand. Gon seemed a little quiet and perhaps tired, he had no idea what time it was and it had actually finally hit him that they had school to attend. Killua was so stiff in his position he felt like he couldn’t move and he was too anxious to turn his head to look at Gon. It happened so fast there wasn’t anytime for him to wipe his sweaty hand (fuck). 

Gon gave his hand a light squeeze, smiling but Killua couldn’t see. “Killua, say something.”

The white haired boy suddenly had a jolt of life and his joints were released from their jail and he shifted, finally. The silence was broken and it was previously making him want to bite his nails. “Sorry, I’m just zoning out.”

“Why? Is this okay?” Gon whispered. They could talk louder but it felt like they were in the library. 

“Of course it is,” Killua mustered enough in him to squeeze Gon’s hand back, to make sure Gon knew this was all okay with him. 

Gon nodded and Killua could feel it as well as the crinkle it made against the pillowcases. Gon moved a little closer. “Will you kiss me?” he asked, quieter than before. 

Killua whipped his head and turned to face Gon but he could barely see his face since the room was so dark and by now the moon had shifted away from the outside of their window. It must’ve been really late, or really early. 

Saying yes would allow Killua to quench this thirst and hunger he had for his roommate, but it felt wrong. It felt like taking advantage and maybe when he was a kid he would’ve agreed but now he couldn’t. He wouldn’t because right now Gon had just thrown up and was vulnerable and was inebriated. 

As much as he blushed he couldn’t bring himself to do it. “Gonー” he dragged out, his voice breathy and playful. “You’re drunk. I’m not going to kiss you,” he tried to come off as stern.

Gon pouted, “I’m sober now, I threw up everything in my stomach. No more shots in me.”

Killua scoffed quietly, “That's not how it works.”

“One kiss isn’t crazy. I won’t regret it.”

“No, not like this,” Killua wanted to change the subject. “Are you hungry?”

Gon didn’t think about it but he was. And once he said this to himself his stomach ache came out of nowhere and it felt like he was punched in the stomach. “Fuck,” he groaned in pain. 

Killua jumped up, ready to aid his friend again. 

-

The crunch of sugary and artificially colorful cereal in his ears was so blaring that Killua was paranoid someone would hear his silent crunching, and discover them sitting in the closed and restricted dining hall. 

It had turned out that Gon had worked the card sliding for the school once a week, since he had volunteered, and he had a key to get in the morning. Since the two of them were hungry it would come in handy since everything in town was already closed except for some fast food places, which they needed a car for. 

The dining hall at night, empty, was fun. There was all the food you could eat but the easiest to get was of course, the cereal. Killua picked out coco puffs since he really enjoyed chocolate and Gon had gotten a fruity one. They went in the back to find the fridges and pour their milk. They smiled at each other, a sly kind of smile as they snuck around, trying not to laugh. 

They had gotten their food, and found a corner to sit in, one that none of the windows could catch from the outside in case anyone walked by. It was so dark so they couldn’t see each other's faces, and Killua did not know when to stop spooning cereal since he couldn’t see how much he had left. He was dreading when they would finish eating, since they would have to talk to each other and he didn’t really know what to say. He laughed when he realized that his bowl was already done. Lucky Killua.

But before Killua could think of something to say after his roommate had drunkenly asked to kiss him, Gon spoke up and took up the task of breaking the silence. “Sorry about earlier, it was inappropriate of me,” he sighed putting down his now empty bowl, or assumed to be empty since the dining hall was so dark. “It was probably confusing too. It's just thatー.” He stopped talking and shifted in the cotton cushioned chair. Killua couldn’t see him but he could feel that Gon was a little nervous, maybe frustrated? He spoke up again his lips smacking against each other, “I don’t know its just when I am sober...I hate you and I have this resentment for you because of the past but I mean we were just confused and closeted kidsーI mean you were I totally knew what I was feeling and then I was drunk and all I could think about was you and I didn’t see you after I had come downstairs after, you know,” he whispered. “With Knuckle.” Gon sighed and paused; he waited a minute before speaking up again. “I guess it's just hard for me… to just admit that I missed you. Or miss you. And I don’t know why so don't ask me,” he rushed that last bit. 

Killua bit his lip, and he had a good idea of why it was hard for Gon. “I think I know why,” he sat up and put his own bowl down, not realizing that he had such a strong grip on it. “I was this fun and cool kid who didn't know anything about anything and… I mean there was a reason why you liked me even though I was such a prick at times. I was this likeable person and I had the ability to make you laugh and smile and blush. Now, I’m this unlovable mess and I don’t know what I’m doing. Sorry.”

Gon sprang up in his chair. “Killua!” He dragged the ah sound out. “Don’t say that, it’s totally not true. I mean I am not gonna sit here and tell you that I love you, but I can say that you are a lovable and likable and laughable person. I like having you as my roommate. I don’t know why it’s hard to say that I miss you, but I do...I did and now that I have you I won’t let you screw up our friendship, okay?”

Killua blushed and he was grateful that Gon couldn’t see him, “Idiot.”


	8. I Think I Need A Cold Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon’s a jock!!!!!!!!

After going over what felt like the same conversations about their past and how they felt about each other, the two boys could finally just peacefully be in each other’s presence.

The fall weather had settled in on their campus, and the heat that radiated in August had packed up and left by the time of mid September. Orange leaves started to transform and replace the usual green that littered the campus. Skys were rarely blue and were just gray. The lighting made things feel bleak, Gon was used to the usual sunlight throughout the whole year on Whale Island. He liked to feel warm like the sun was hitting his skin at all times, but the only time he was warming up, quite literally, was during practice. 

The cold air and the heat he produced from conditioning for practice felt good and satisfied Gon’s need for athleticism. He worked out normally and then worked out more when he was on the field early morning and night, and because of the constant movement Gon was big to say the least. Something Killua definitely appreciated to look at. He was big enough and buff enough to tackle someone into the dirt, ripping strands of grass as they fell. His skill and speed made Gon one of the best players. His will to keep going and going made him an ideal player. Better yet, his team was good too and they connected well making the play strong.

His teammates were cool, he was mainly friends with a few. The captain of the team was Knuckle, and he was getting along with him and two of his other teammates Hanzo and Basho. They would cheer each other on and when they would scrimmage, the team split in half and played against each other, coach Netero was glad the football field was farther away from classrooms since Gon and his teammates screamed with excitement every time they scored a touchdown. It felt good, plus Gon was quarterback which was rare for a freshman. They were starting games next week so the team had to train with harder practices. 

By the time he was done it was almost 9 PM, and he checked his phone back in the lockers and waiting for him was a text message from Killua. It said: 

Killua Z: busy?

He called the blonde as he walked in circles, his teammates giving his weird looks, and a smile generated on his lips. The ringing stopped and Killua said, “Hello.”

He could hear the smile on Killua’s lips, like his own smile. Not a questioning sort of hello it was more like a statement. Gon smirked, Hanzo giving him a questioning glance and then he mouthed “A girl?” Gon shook his head and brought his focus back to his roommate. “You do know I have football practice right?”

“Mm yes, and me your poor husband is so lonely back at home.” Gon chuckled and shook his head. Killua went on, “Well of course I mean you’re so buff.”

Laughing more, Gon interrupted this conversation. “What’s your point, _Killua_?” 

“Well, _Gon_ , I was thinking we could study together?”

“It’s so late already. Aren’t you tired?”

“I get productive at night.”

Gon felt tired but he didn’t want to reject Killua. “Sure, in our room?”

It felt good to hear Gon say “our room”. Killua shook his head but then realized Gon couldn’t see him. “The Library. Our room is too small. Besides if I sit next to you I don’t want you to go thinking I’m a creep now.” 

Cheeky was what Killua was. “Library sounds good, Killu.”

How naturally Gon said this nickname made Killua blush. “O-okay. I’ll meet you there. I’ll be in one of the study rooms.”

Gon agreed and said his goodbyes. He desperately needed to shower. He turned to Hanzo, “It’s my hot roommate.”

Hanzo blushed and playfully slapped Gon with his towel. “What’s their name?”

“Killua. He wants to study later.”

“Oh god don’t say that word at me,” he groaned. He perked up again. “Have fun, man,” he said with a smug expression. 

-

Hours and hours in the library left the two boys restless until they couldn’t focus any longer. They spent their time in their study room mostly working. Killua gave Gon the occasional sticky note saying things like “What should we eat later?” or “Hey :)” and when Gon didn’t give a sticky note back Killua gave him one that said “Do you like me? Circle yes or no”. Gon circled no aggressively (making sure Killua saw) before crushing the paper into a ball and throwing it at Killua’s face. He quickly felt bad and promised Killua he liked him and he would love to make mac ‘n cheese dinner later. 

The light from their laptops and the hyper focus on small text eventually led to them stopping and leaving the rest of their work for the next day. They both felt like they got a lot done. Gon grew increasingly tired due to practice. It was already 10 PM and the two boys gave empathetic faces to students who didn’t look like they would be leaving anytime soon. They got their I.D. cards back and returned the key to their study room. The two of them walked side by side and sighed with relief once their eyes softened in the dark of the night unlike the bright library lights. 

Slowly they walked through the campus back to their room, cutting through by walking on the big open areas of perfect green grass. 

“How was practice?”

“It was good. You should come to the first game next week.” 

Killua nodded. “I’ll definitely come. Maybe I can get Leorio to go. We love to watch wrestling matches or any sports really.”

The corners of Gon’s mouth turned upwards. “It’s so fun, Killua. We’ve been training so hard and I feel good about this season.”

“You’re playing right? I can’t believe you’re quarterback,” he said with his starry eyes. 

Gon’s smile grew bigger and in one swift action he moved his left arm under Killua’s knees and the other on his back and lifted him to bridal style. Killua gasped and laughed as Gon picked him up and then gave him a dirty look. 

“Can you believe it now?”

Killua scoffed. “Picking me up is not impressive. You’d have to hold me for a long time. Maybe all the way back to our room,” he suggested with a pout. 

“You won’t trick me, Zoldyck.” 

And before Killua could reply, the sound of clicking and running water shocked them, completely surprising the two of them as they were suddenly drowning in the grass sprinklers. 

Gon kept Killua in his arms and held a tighter grip. They ran out of the field, but luckily it didn’t help their clothes and hair. Practically their whole body was soaked and freezing since it was cold out and now they were wet. Gon let Killua down and lifted his arm around Killua and they trudged home shivering. 

“Our luck, huh?” Killua said, his teeth practically clattering. 

“Don’t worry I’ll get you warmed up.”

“And d-don’t worry. You’re quite strong.” Killua could still feel pressure on his arm from where Gon had tightly held him close. He felt like he could faint from either the freezing air or because Gon was like some hero who saved Killua from deadly sprinklers. 

Gon chuckled, he sounded like he wasn’t shivering at all which made Killua grumble because that wasn’t fair. He had to mentally try and forget they were there since the cold air was almost unbearable and Killua was trying to distract himself. He was glad Gon had his arm around him because Killua wasn’t even watching where they were going; he was just following Gon’s steps.

But by the time they had gotten to the room Killua felt a little relieved by the somewhat warmer air and he could feel himself loosen up. But when Gon removed his arm his neck and shoulders felt cold. 

Gon started undressing and peeling off his clothes since they clung to him like wet paper. He turned to Killua with his beautiful wet hair falling into his face. “Wanna shower?”

Killa didn’t realize how dumb he probably looked just standing by the door staring at Gon taking his clothes off. “Fuck yes it’s so cold.” 

They both undressed and grabbed their towels, wrapping them around themselves and careful not to look. They both grabbed their shower baskets that held their shampoos, conditioners, face wash and body wash and trudged to the showers together. It felt like they spent a lot of time there together. 

Gon had walked over to them, glancing back at Killua who was shivering after him. He hesitated. “Okay, let’s shower then?”

Killua nodded, walking into the shower next to the one Gon walked into. He had turned the water on, glaciers touched his skin making his goosebumps flare but then the water warmed up and he hummed at the feeling. His icy fingers gained their movement back from feeling like they were numb and stiff, and he waited until they felt fine before moving them to grab his soaps. 

Once he did, he managed to wash his body and hair before Gon stepped into his shower. Killua turned to him, his back to the faucet, warming it up. Gon looked at him with curious eyes and Killua slightly nodded and hoped Gon took that as an okay. 

Which he did because once he saw this nod which could have easily been missed but luckily Gon was staring right at him, he stepped forward to meet Killua’s body with his and this made Killua release a quiet moan as their bodies touched. Gon lifted Killua’s chin to look at him and he paused to take in Killua’s face in the shower. His cheeks were flushed, the hot water covering up the blushes Gon was pulling out of him thankfully. His face was lit up since lights were right on top of them, and his nose was perfectly upturned and his eyes were hooded and upturned as well to be cat-like. But the eyes he was giving Gon were lazy and yet lustful, giving Gon shivers. And finally after studying such a beautiful and soft porcelain face, Gon kissed Killua. The kiss stayed there and their lips moved to accommodate each other, so soft and gentle it drove them both wanting more. 

Gon could feel the soft of the lips in front of him, and he lifted off to just look at Killua and kiss him again. His fingers were removed from his chin and as they kissed he moved his hands to Killua’s hips and led them back against the wall. They both grunted at the friction against each other, their members growing hard as they kissed with more vehemence. Tongues were swirling in their mouths and Killua forgot how soft and hot a tongue felt. He bit Gon’s tongue, tearing a grunt out of him. 

Gon pushed off of him, giving a glance at their hard cocks, pink and swollen with white beads at the top. He panted and remembered where they were, but it didn’t matter. He kissed Killua’s neck and Killua let his head fall back on the wall, squeezing his eyes shut at the feeling of hot lips on his neck. He groaned and when Gon moved away he whined but he watched with great intent as Gon got on his knees. 

Despite the tile pressing hard against his knees that would surely bruise, Gon’s lust and need for Killua was overflowing and masked any pain from kneeling in front of him. Killua’s cock looked beautiful and Gon let his right hand stroke it so softly and slowly pulling a throaty groan from Killua. His pale hand reached down to pull at Gon’s hair that contrasted against his hand and he loved it. 

Gon stroked it more, loving the feeling of Killua pulling his hair. His hand closed around Killua with a fist at the base of his dick, and he brought his lips forward sucking just on the tip with a tenderness that drove Killua crazy. His eyes hooded he stared down at Gon’s lips bobbing over just the tip, “I want to fuck your mouth so bad.” Gon shivered at how deep his voice sounded and how badly he wanted Gon to just devour him. But he was patient and let Gon do what he wanted, although the sound of his voice was turning Gon on so much he let his mouth fall farther down Killua’s hard cock. Killua moaned loudly, the noise echoing but they didn’t seem to notice. Gon’s pace was faster now as he bobbed his head up and down making sure the back of his throat hit Killua’s tip with every motion. Killua’s hand was pulling at Gon’s hair at the euphoric feeling of his mouth and it ripped a moan out of Gon and made him whimper against his dick making Killua get closer to his climax. 

Gon let his hand pump himself quickly, his cock was so hard at the sounds Killua was making and the feeling of him in his mouth. Killua’s curses quickened and Gon sped up with his blowjob and finally Killua cried, “Fuck I’m gonna cum.” Gon moaned as he finished too, the water washing away the white off his own hand. 

Gon didn’t remove his mouth and Killua’s cum had filled his mouth and he popped his lips off, looking up at Killua and swallowing making the other boy blush. Killua’s eyes were softer and he panted, feeling exhausted. Gon felt like collapsing and he somehow managed to stand up, his knees had marks from the tile. The two of them rinsed off and left the shower. 

After they dried off and dressed they fell onto Killua’s bed. Gon looked at Killua next to him, “How about some mac’ and cheese?” he grinned.


	9. Fuck It Take A Chance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties can be hot, fun, and dangerous: A College Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo late. feeling so busy but happy. enjoyyyyy. i love ur comments (*´ω`*)

Perhaps it took a good blowjob to make things feel normal. This made Killua laugh, although it wasn’t true, the two boys felt like friends. It felt like they were each other’s almost best friends. Not quite that close but Killua would call Gon’s phone if he had an emergency. Embarrassing enough Gon’s phone number was the only one he had memorized. 

He had taken Gon up on his offer to go watch the game and he brought Leorio with him. The air was crisp and everyone filling the bleachers making it look like a sea of blue made up of jeans and jean jackets and puffer jackets. Killua had a beanie on and Leorio of course wore his usual suit with a nice coat and scarf. They had gotten popcorn that was chewy instead of crunchy, probably because they were old kernels but they still tasted fine. They sat close to keep warm and Killua didn’t realize how little he had gotten to see his friend lately because of classes and homework. 

They sat far up on the bleachers closely examining the game. Killua smiled when he saw Gon and thought about their time together recently. Of course Leorio noticed this and questioned Killua’s smile. 

“What’s wrong with smiling?”

“It’s fucking cold as shit and you’re smiling at a football game where we usually have quite serious faces. You know because we like the game, he paused to laugh. “You look lovestruck,” Leorio teased. 

“Oh please. I’m not lovestruck. I’ll tell you what it is but don’t get all crazy.”

Leorio furiously nodded his head and Killua could tell in the corner of his eye. They both kept their eyes on the field and followed the movement of the players running and tackling each other. The team was really good and Killua smiled for Gon since there was a TV crew. People love their college football. “Okay,” he stated hesitantly. “So, a few days ago Gon gave me a blowjob.”

Leorio choked on some popcorn gasping at what his friend said and they finally turned to look at each other, laughing and scoffing. 

“No way!” Killua nodded in reply. “Lucky bastard. I’m all alone getting myself off.”

“Why don’t you hook up with someone, didn’t you and Kurapika get along.”

“Well yeah but I can never reach him, he never ever checks his damn phone.”

Killua turned his head to see someone coming towards him. “Well speak of the devil.”

Leorio blushed at the timing. Kurapika smiled at them taking a seat next to Killua. “Hey guys, liking the game?”

Killua nodded, eyeing Gon’s position on the field. Realizing he was running for a touchdown and Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio all stood up with excitement. The bleachers followed suit staring with lasers as Gon was running and knocking into the opposing players trying to reach the end zones. Everyone cheered him on and Killua swear he went deaf at the loud sound of everyone yelling louder and louder the closer Gon reached the goal posts. 

He clenched and grabbed Leorio’s arm, squeezing hard and Leorio frowned at him. “Ow.” 

But Leorio’s head snapped back on the field and he thankfully caught a glimpse of Gon running a touchdown and afterwards throwing the ball to the ground and pumping his fists. Their side of the field cheered and jumped and the game went on. 

The three of them sat back down grinning. “It’s a good game, huh?” Kurapika said. 

It was a good game. Netero’s team for this year was spectacular. The first years were promising for the team and they were playing great. Killua enjoyed watching greatly since the game was so good and both sides were putting up a fight for the victory. 

His throat stung when he swallowed because of how much he had been cheering. And in the drive to the after party at some place on campus, Leorio and Killua had to turn it up to full volume to actually hear the music since their ears were blown out by the crowd. Leorio’s car smelled of weed and cinnamon. Of course the stench from hot boxing his car multiple times never went away and lived in his car. The smell of cinnamon was there too because of the cinnamon broomsticks you could hang on the rear view mirror. He had one of those, and together the stench of green and cinnamon filled his lungs and Killua liked it. Not to mention the many cans and glass bottles of whatever Leorio felt like drinking. 

“Killua, since you have a jock boyfriend now you’re going to damage your ears by going to every single one of these games.” They were practically screaming at each other. 

“I’m not going to every single one,” he scowled. “And definitely not his boyfriend!”

“He was the one to give you the blowjob. That’s a sign, no?” Leorio yelled to break through the music. 

“No way. If I went to every game because of that mentality he would think I’m some obsessed freak.”

“So….the head wasn’t good enough to watch him play?”

Killua chuckled and threw his friend a playful glance. “It was fucking good, I just don’t think he cares for me enough to want me there all the time.” 

“Pft. You don’t know him well enough.” Leorio scoffed, watching the road and making the necessary turns. 

This irritated Killua. “What! Like you know him any better than I do!” 

Leorio made a hearty laugh from the bottom of his stomach. His bellow pissed Killua off more and made him feel like some stupid kid. “Maybe since I was older my memory is better, but Gon liked you. Like he liked you. He would do anything for you. Maybe not now but the more you guys spend time with each other it’ll be just the same as when you were kids.” 

That sounded good and Killua liked hearing that. Like this outsider was some fortune teller and was reassuring him things would progress in a positive way with his roommate. He wanted that, he liked that. 

Soon enough Killua stood corrected. Leorio and he had arrived at the party, the house giving off an orange hue from the worm lamps and ceiling lights. It was big, huge white front door with a beautiful lawn and rose bushes outlining the property. The inside was big. Decorated with a twisty and white staircase and a grand piano, littered with red cups, cans, and glass bottles. It's like every party house was beautiful and expensive, asking to be trashed by some alcoholic adults who didn’t know their ass from their elbow. Killua remembered his counselor when he said he had no idea what to pursue in college and afterwards to which she replied that he would be so young, and “Do you really want to start working some office job when you’ve barely turned 20?” No, he didn’t. He had chosen a history major because he enjoyed it, and he planned to travel abroad. Something he’s always wanted to do. 

He searched for Gon but the house felt so big and people were covering every square inch from the laundry room to the master bedroom. Leorio and him had finally gone outside and found the football team throwing themselves into the pool and yelling like they were on a rollercoaster. People stood around laughing and cheering in good wits about the game they just won. Killua wondered how the parties would be when the game was lost. Probably more drinking and stupid choices. More than there already was when they won the game. 

Gon spotted Killua after he peeked his head out from under the water. Despite the air nipping at his wet body (it was fall weather!) Gon jumped out and paid no mind to the cold air that was wrapping around him, and smiled big at Killua. His buff and ripped body stared at Killua begging for his attention and he tried hard to rip his eyes away to meet Gon’s smile. “Killua! You came!” He said like he expected Killua not to come. He hugged him, and Killua’s shirt absorbed the beads of water off his chest. 

“Of course I came. I wanted to c-celebrate it with you.”

“You liked it? It was so cool! I loved playing today.”

Killua smiled at the joyous face Gon made when he thought about their win today. Again, if they had lost he doesn’t know how the mood of the party would have felt like, but Killua felt as if one day they would maybe lose and Gon wouldn’t be as happy as he is now. 

His smile faltered at the thought and Gon spoke up, “Want to swim?” 

Killua swam. 

He borrowed a pair of trunks from whoever owned the house, the football players' swim shorts sagged and Gon blushed at how much it exposed his v line. He proceeded to tie the strings, telling Killua he wouldn’t want anyone staring. This made him think twice. 

The water was warm, a disgusting kind of warm. He liked cold pools, and due to the sight in front of him, he needed a cold pool. Gon’s muscles had taken notice of Killua's lustful glaze, and made extra sure that they flexed so perfectly under the backyard lamps and the above the glow coming from the pool lights. It made him go crazy a bit, his cock twitching at the sight and at the very recent memory of Gon sucking him off. He told Gon he didn’t want to swim anymore. 

The two of them dried off as best they could and Killua rubbed at the water droplets extra hard to distract himself from how horny he was acting. The pain from rubbing himself dry with the rough towel was just enough to distract himself. 

But what happened next hadn't helped his growing arousal. 

Gon had offered Killua a shot, they gave each other sly smiles and downed them and then the black haired boy said, “Fuck it,” and poured out two more. Exchanging scrunched up faces, the two boys laughed and giggled. Killua felt like he was 12-years-old at his crushes pool party. And it all washed away by the time the shots had kicked in. Gon took notice of a pair of two people doing body shots, and he didn’t hesitate at all to ask Killua to do body shots with him. Killua took two more shots. 

And then Gon was slowly lying down, almost hesitant to lay his whole body down on his back, like he was agreeing to this entire thing (even though he had asked to do this). He felt suddenly nervous. He was drunk and was about to display a lewd sight. Body shots were supposed to be funny and silly but he already knew it wouldn’t be funny and silly, proven by the fact that his own cock was also twitching at the thought of Killua sucking liquid off his abdomen. But he did it. He was laying down on the couch completely shirtless and staring at Killua whose blush didn’t seem like it was going away anytime soon. Killua, who always seemed like he wanted a piece of Gon was actually nervous to suck off some alcohol off his chest. Extremely nervous since there were people around him. The house was darker now since the lights were turned off and the disco lights were switched on, so maybe no one was able to see them as well. But then again the couch was placed in the center of the room. 

Nevertheless, the alcohol in Killua’s body screamed at him and told him to just fucking do it. 

He took another shot for himself, and then with shaky hands gripping hard onto the neck of the bottle of tequila, he poured out some liquid on Gon’s stomach. The boy laying down had hitched his breath at the feeling of the liquid. He tensed up, but relaxed when Killua lowered his mouth. His pink lips puckered and slowly parted, which immediately gave Gon a semi. 

If that had already been driving him crazy, he was definitely not prepared when lips touched his stomach. Lips landed on the top of his stomach, and sucked the liquid up into Killua’s hot mouth. He lifted his head up and Gon could see a small red mark from where his mouth had been. He definitely needed a pillow for his lap. And then Killua moved to lick the liquid that dripped down the sides of Gon’s body, dragging his tongue to his hips. 

“Fuck,” Gon muttered. He moved his big hands to grip onto the soft feeling of Killua’s white hair. His fingers made their way through the curls and waves of Killua’s white and perfect hair. Gon’s hooded eyes bore down on Killua as he looked up at him with blue eyes. He wanted to explode. 

The sight of Killua’s face next to his very clear hard on, drove Gon crazy. Luckily people weren’t paying attention to him. The room was dark with only colorful lights allowing people to see enough to walk around. Bright lights reflected off of Killua’s eyes making him all the more noticeable, staring at Gon. He really couldn’t go much longer with this game. Fuck he was acting crazy. He stood up, and looked down at Killua still on his knees, kneeling in front of the couch. Blue eyes looked up at him. And under the lights he could tell his lips were parted, a shine of saliva and tequila decorating them. He reached his hand out again and rested it into Killua hair again. His shorts only got tighter. It was all the alcohol. 

He let go of his hair, even though he really didn’t want to, and offered his hand to help Killua up. The other boy slapped his hand onto Gon’s and he let Gon pull him up with his strong arm. His hand was damp, and clammy. He brought himself back up, and dusted off his trunks and t-shirt. Killua’s mouth tasted of tequila and slightly of bleach from the pool that stuck to Gon’s tan skin. They looked at each other, music blaring and suddenly changing to something much slower, nicer. His ears had relaxed after not realizing how irritating the vibrations and thunderous noise could be. 

Gon’s face turned red but Killua wouldn’t have been able to tell. “Want to dance?” Gon asked, his lips practically pressed against the other boy's ear. It ran shivers down his back and he swallowed hard. “Party’s not over.” 

Killua was hesitant. It was like, making out or displaying heavy affection and need in front of people was different than slow dancing together. You could blame the make outs and the sexual petting and the touching and the eye fucking on alcohol. It was so easy to just reach out and touch someone or just smash your lips against theirs. But asking to dance. Walking to wherever the dancing was happening. Holding each other. Looking at each other or resting your head on their shoulder. It felt different. It felt like a relationship and it was definitely a statement. Maybe people didn’t care. This wasn’t high school because who exactly was he making this statement to? Himself? Gon? What was this called through Gon’s eyes? Friends who were horny for each other but also friends who want non-sexual intimacy from each other? What was that?

But Killua nodded and made sure Gon had known his answer, pressing his lips against his ear and whispering a soft “Yes.” Despite his curiosity about what this was all supposed to mean, he enjoyed the hand that pulled him towards the group of dancing people and the hand that held his waist with such a strong grip he could’ve guessed Gon was in pain or full of anger. 

But it was restraint, really. He stared at Killua in front of him, only able to see his beautiful and dewy face when the turning lights would hit in their direction, but the figure was lost when it spun slowly around again. Scared that this wasn’t real, that the light took his dancing partner with it, Gon squeezed Killua’s waist in his hands and he didn’t understand what that was doing to the other boy. But he knew that this wasn’t just sexual attraction. 

And fuck. It was more than that and he gave Killua one last squeeze and caress because loosening his grip. It was taking all of him to prevent himself from kissing the other with such soft kisses and a gentle touch. It was too much and it meant too much. He let go and made his way through people scattered all over the place, not saying anything to Killua. He went to the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the nearly empty bin of drinks that was mostly just melted ice. He ripped the cap off, and as he gulped it down, someone had muttered quietly, but just loud enough to catch over the music. 

Gon hasn’t heard that word in a long time. He hasn’t been called that in a long time. He had been so lucky to have nice friends and lucky enough to just encounter people who didn’t care or kept things to themselves. It’s not like people could tell from his looks, but now, here at this party dancing with another man so tenderly, had caught the attention of hateful people. 

He was standing right next to the person, and they probably felt tough since they were with a friend. Saying it, laughing, and then ignoring Gon but also carefully observing his reaction. He knew that it was the bigger thing to do to not give a reaction, to just forget about it. But it was the drinking, the stress about what the fuck he and Killua were, his own needs that frankly made it hard for him to walk, and his bubbling anger and joy from winning the game that had all came together to fuel Gon enough to walk up to this guy who had ugly green hair and stupid beady black eyes and grip the collar of his shirt so he could perfectly angle his fist and punch. 

It was one of the hardest punches he had thrown, noises came from his face and the other had fallen against the kitchen counter. He leaned on it for support and cried, “Motherfucker.” He mustered enough strength to get up and punch Gon back in the jaw, hitting his lips. 

And because he was drunk and slow and everything was registered a few seconds after it occurred, he let the fist meet his face. It didn’t hurt but his lip bled, and he touched the blood coming out with the tip of his finger. He gave a last “Fuck you, asshole” before walking around. No one really noticed. It was loud music again so everyone just zoned out, unable to hear the sound of skin meeting knuckles. Unable to hear the cusses. And only the few people in the kitchen noticed, and their own drunkenness only permitted them to watch with their mouths gaped. 

His legs went at a faster pace to find Killua. The blond had sat on the couch his eyelids hooded from sleepiness and drunkenness. He didn’t seem angry or sad Gon had left him. He had in fact been a little grateful Gon left, he was so plagued with the question about whatever they were, that he needed a second to just think. His hair curls were curlier from the humidity and sweat and fell perfectly in front of his face. His lips were wet from him licking them in thought. He sat there, zoned out, drunk and wishing for Gon to come back once he was sick of thinking about their relationship. And once he saw Gon he stood up and Gon wasted no time to smash their lips together. He winced at the pain but moaned when Killua gripped his hair and snaked his tongue in. It was soft after the crash, like they were shy. Tongues softly felt each other and lips closed so gently around the other. Killua kissed back for a minute before pulling away with a grimace. He frowned, bringing his wet lips to Gon’s ear. “I taste blood.” 

And Gon let his buzzed self talk for him, “Do you happen to be a vampire, Killu?”


	10. Black Sapphire..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slow Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crazy day!!!!!!!!!!

Killua ignored his stupid comment about vampires, and made sure to call Gon stupid in his head. But the taste of blood lingered on his tongue like he had been sucking on a penny; the iron taste was so strong but maybe it was amplified because his senses were on fire right now. 

He needed to get Gon to somewhere bright so he could look at his wounds and ask him about whatever the fuck happened. Grabbing his hand he yanked Gon’s body towards the staircase. Gon giggled at the sudden jolt of movement, not realizing Killua was a bit frantic about his injury. It was hard to travel with two people next to each other. Every opening in the crowd was really only meant for one person but right now Killua didn’t give a fuck and was shoving past people (it seemed like he does this a lot). He barely heard a “Killua you’re being so rude,” behind him before he made his final shove and pushed Gon into the bathroom upstairs, immediately turning on the lights.   
They both quietly grunted at the sudden bright light after being in the dim disco lights for a while. 

Killua washed his hands and Gon slumped against the counter, and finally sat on it normally. He dried his clean hands on the towel rack, and wet a paper towel. Killua moved his fingers to Gon’s cut lip, frowning at the dried blood on his lip and chin. He pat it with the damp towel and stared Gon in the eyes, “Your pupils are blown out.”

“Probably because I’m looking at you.”

Killua held his stare a little longer before shifting his eyes back onto his roommate’s bloody lip. Gon scoffed and spoke again, “Did I say something wrong?”

Killua rolled his eyes, “I’m clearly worried about you. What happened? You left for like 10 minutes and you come back with a bloody lip?”

“I bit it.”

“Don’t fuck with me Gon,” he didn’t mean to sound so angry and threatening.

“Killua,” he dragged on like some whiny child. Gon pushed away Killua hands from his face and frowned to the side. “Let’s just go home.”

_Home_. “You can’t just keep that from meーyou have a bruise!”

“I do?” Gon replied, turning around to examine himself in the mirror. His fingers delicately traced the red mark on his jaw, slowly turning purple on top of the swelling. His eyes widened. “Fuck..”

“Who did this?”

“You should see the other guy.”

Killua clenched his jaw. “What happened,” it wasn’t a question anymore but a demand. 

Gon sighed, shaking his head like he was trying to keep himself awake. “You know Killua,” he hung his head low. His line of sight on the tile floor. “Not everyone likes to see two guys dancing together.”

His throat felt like it closed. Of course. He had told himself before that it was truly a statement to dance with another guy. Slow dancing with anyone can mean so much more than just hanging out with them. No matter how much the world around them would progress, it still felt like there would always be someone to cause trouble for them. “They punched you?”

Gon laughed to himself, the shots and beers in his gut made him find things that weren’t supposed to be funny, funny. The sound of his playful laughter makes Killua’s lips curve downwards into a frown, his eyes fixated on the bruising jaw of his roommate. This wasn’t the time for laughter, he thought. But Gon lifted his head from throwing it back to laugh, and swallowed. “Yeah, but I swung first,” he looked at Killua’s face for some sort of reaction and continued. Maybe he was waiting for a scold or a glint of admiration. “It doesn’t matter.”

The blond nodded, turning away and motioning to leave. Gon followed him. He didn’t really think Killua would lead them back to the dance floor or the pool or anything that had to do with the party, but he couldn’t help but feel his mood waver when Killua led them outside. Maybe his teammates would be upset he left so early; early being midnight. He would admit his jaw hurt but whatever he drank, he couldn’t remember now, was helping to ease the pain. Killua wanted him out of there and Gon liked that he cared. He didn’t let go of Gon’s hand and Gon didn’t let go of his. 

~

Black Sapphire was the name of the hair dye in their cart. Along with some hair scissors. The kind that had the little part sticking out on the handles. The day after the party and the game it had occurred to Killua that it would be fun to dye his hair. He wasn’t serious about it but when he called Alluka after Gon passed out, she had mentioned their difference in hair color on some tangent about how soft Gon’s hair was in his hands but he definitely left out what had led to that. She didn’t need to know about their sex life but Alluka listened carefully to all that Killua had to update her on about their friendship or whatever their relationship was. 

She did mention that their mother was already discussing thanksgiving plans. Their mansion was undergoing decorations for fall. There was usually a huge feast, even though they didn’t actually celebrate the actual holiday. The whole family was always there like any other day but this day was special. Killua didn’t see it this way since they always had nice fancy dinners. He only enjoyed being with his younger sister and everything else was hell. Since he was away this year of course his mother would be begging him to come home saying it’s “tradition”. 

Alluka had informed him of this and begged for Killua to come since she desperately didn’t want to be alone during this horrendous dinner. His mother was making him stress about this stupid dinner more than a month away. Of course he’d go and he gave a sad smile when Alluka said she was kidding and would be happy if Killua was able to escape. 

Either way, the morning after the party and everything that had happened, the boys woke up with a reluctance to start their day. They talked for a couple of hours about how lazy they were and how hungover they felt, and of course they had fallen back asleep a couple times during their conversation. Eventually their empty stomachs were growing in pain and it forced the two of them to get up. They both dragged themselves out of bed and laughed when they saw the state of each other. They didn’t talk about the fight. 

It didn’t take them long to get ready since their appetite was increasing rapidly, so they left their dorm with bed head, bag under their eyes, and croaky voices. Gon might’ve still had dry drool on the corner of his mouth but it didn’t matter when they ate some dining hall breakfast sandwiches and woke up a little more. Gon broke the silence. “I think we need more bandages.”

“Right,” Killua replied, making sure to avoid eye contact with the green and purple bruise that decorated Gon’s jaw. It was a painful reminder that people were homophobic assholes. “I don’t see why it matters that I enjoy dancing with other guys.”

“It does to some people.” Gon’s voice had a hopeless tone to it. 

“It’s not like they’ll ever see me on my knees or getting fucked. Why do they care so much?” he questioned the air irritably. 

Gon blushed, his mouth full. “People will hear you,” he warned like they were back in middle school. 

“Yeah? So what? It’s a wake up call that not everyone enjoys the same things.”

Gon sighed, finally realizing that the blond wouldn’t give it a rest. He nodded and spoke again, “You’re right. But that didn’t stop you at camp.”

“Low blow,” Killua grunted. “I was a kid. These guys are adults now. It’s time to grow up. Just like I did.” They sat and ate a bit more. Killua knew that what he did had impacted Gon heavily, that he couldn’t change what he had done in the past but that he had control over what he did now. 

“You _definitely_ grew up,” Gon giggled. The pale face in front of him transformed into a deep red. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean idiot?” Killua knew exactly what he meant. Gon poked his tongue against the inside of his cheek and made a gesture with his fist next to his face. “I know what it means you idiot!” Killua smacked Gon’s hand down. 

“Killua’s blushing. And just a second ago you were talking about getting fucked, all big and mighty,” Gon threw his head bad with laughter. 

“Will you shut up! You’re so perverted.”

Gon bellowed some more while Killua threw a few arm punches across the lunch table, and he definitely shook his head with a hard blush plastered on his cheeks quite a few times on their walk over to the grocery store. Gon tried to hold his hand and kiss his cheek but Killua made sure to push him away with some force. How ironic, Gon thought with a sly grin on face. 

And there at the store Killua had told Gon that he wanted to dye his hair a jet black for fun. Or for the sake of a boring and lazy Saturday. Of course his roommate beamed with excitement and agreed to trim his hair so he could join in on the fun. They grabbed their bandages and few snacks, and headed back to their room with stupid grins on their faces. 

“You’re gonna look so cute Killu!”

“We’re gonna be matching, if that’s okay with you.”

“Of course!” he nodded furiously. 

Their dormitory came into view and Gon declared a race, but the stairs were too narrow so of course Gon won and unlocked their door with a heavy pant. Killua walked up and found him sprawled on Killua’s bed (as best as you could sprawl on a twin bed). “Will you help me put the dye in?”

“Mhm!” Gon got up and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He strode over to the sink to wash his hands and began tearing open the box dye. “I have to read the instructions.” Killua sat on the sink and watched the bruised boy read and after a couple of silent minutes he swore he could’ve seen steam coming out of his ears. 

“It’s easy, just open the bottle with the white stuff, and pour in the bottle of dye. Then you’ll squeeze it all over my hair.” Gon’s puzzled face eased a bit and he nodded. He didn’t complain when Killua grabbed everything and did it himself. He handed it back to the black haired boy and stood in front of the door mirror they placed on their front door, and watched Gon comb through his hair and start pouring dye. He worried black dye would spill and ruin his shirt. It was some old t-shirt anyway. His roommate's manner changed from something lighthearted to something more zeroed in on the task at hand. His fingers rubbed and dragged across Killua’s scalp to part off sections of hair and Killua closed his eyes to just relax as his friend took part in this process. He thought about what his parents would think. He didn’t want to care about that. Or think about that. His hair would be an ugly mess of white blonde roots and black hair. 

Subsequently his hair was dyed all the way through and was stuck to his head like he got out of the shower. It was all black now but there was no way of telling how it would look dry. Killua turned up his nose at the smell and at his appearance, since he did look kind of bald. Gon didn’t hold back his laughter. He put on a shower cap. 

The plush pillow in a mustard yellow case on Killua’s bed became a weapon for him to throw as hard as he could at Gon. The other boy caught it with a yelp, and instantaneously halted to gawk at the now black haired Killua in his shower cap. He inched closer, the gap between them was smaller but it wasn’t like the room was big. Eye to eye he said, “You’re still so beautiful with your hair all patted down.”

It seemed the both of them didn’t realize what had been said and just studied at each other for a brief moment, Killua looked away. And then in a brisk exchange they looked at each other with knowing eyes and cheeks turned a light pink. Killua wanted to ruffle the waves that hung behind his neck as a nervous tick but his hair was stuck in the cap. He then wanted to shove his hands in his pocket but his pijama shorts had no pockets. So he replied, “Idiot.” He arms stayed awkwardly at his side. He shuffled. 

“Sorry,” Gon blurted like he spilled hot coffee on the boy in front of him. Silly. 

They stood but Killua couldn’t take the heat growing all over his face and neck so he sat on the bed and heatedly told Gon to cut his hair. The other boy was confused at first but nodded and went back to the mirror. Killua laid back, careful not to get dye on his sheets and he peered over at Gon who didn’t seem to know how to cut his hair. 

“My aunt usually cuts it.”

“What were you planning on doing when it grew out.”

“I’d never thought of it.”

“Just start cutting at the top.” Gon lifted his hand and did exactly what Killua told him. They both followed the piece of cut hair to the floor, with their eyes, and then burst out laughing at Gon’s one cut off piece of hair. “Oh god do I look bad, Killua!? Crap.”

Killua giggled and reassured him that no, he didn’t look bad. Gon gave a frustrated and distressed whine and ordered Killua to look the other way. He did. He wanted a good laugh when Gon was done. 

He listened to the snips of Gon’s long and spikey hair; Gon sighed a few times. Killua slowly waited for Gon and for his timer to go off so he could wash his dye out. But before he could take a look at Gon, his timer had gone off and Gon yelled at him to not look. Killua laughed at him, and walked out to shower without peaking at him. 

The showers were empty and it was like it was only Gon and him living in the dorm building. The shower curtain screeched as the rings dragged on the bar they hung on. The water turned on and he pulled off the shower cap and immediately saw the black dye running down his body and black water falling at his feet. Running his hands through his hair, Killua surveyed the dark, Sapphire Black dye wash out of his hair. Shampoo squeezed out of the bottle he had and he massaged it into his hair and also lathered his hair with the small conditioning toner that came in the box of dye. 

After washing his body and rinsing his hair until the water came out clear and blue, Killua stepped out and dried himself, and changed into his clean clothes. The bright lights of their bathroom that he was all too familiar with lit up his new appearance. His hair was jet black, or in this case sapphire black. It was still wet, so Killua bent over and rubbed and shook his hair with his towel with a forceful grip. He lifted himself back up, towel now a bit dyed by the black. His hair looked drier and a bit frizzy and dry from the rubbing and dying most likely. His twirled some strands of hair around his finger and scrunched up his hair until it looked practically dry and normal. Just black now. Didn’t take long to dry since his hair was short. 

When he entered their dorm room, Gon had been laying down, facing the ceiling. But when he heard the door open, he shot up and sat facing Killua with a big smile. “You like?” and just as he asked his eyes widened at Killua’s hair. 

“I love it!” Gon said just as Killua, almost with a shocked tone said, “I love it,” at the same exact time. 

They played with each other’s hair, giggles spilling out of them. “Gon you did a great job. It looks normal. Not choppy at all.”

“I guess I did learn from Mito.” Killua nodded at that, Mito was Gon’s aunt. He stored this in his brain somewhere. Gon spoke again, “Sorry. Can I take a picture of you?”

He liked that Gon wanted a photo of him. Some sort of digital memory of this day. He was surprised he still thought Killua even looked good. Softly, he said yes. Gon stood up in front of Killua sitting on the bed, and snapped a photo on his phone. He examined it and had the same expression of a child on christmas day. 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

Killua blushed, this feeling of butterflies in his stomach was something he was getting so familiar with. He thought of his sister and Leorio saying Gon liked him. 

Gon sat back down next to him and the bed shook when he did. “Hey. Do you want to come home with me for thanksgiving?”


	11. Speedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like my writing in this one ughhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy tho it's sexy times towards the end sooooo watch out.

Killua likes Gon. As a roommate, as a friend, and as someone who he wasn’t quite sure how he felt about. There was no doubt about it though. The tree climber, irritating and athletic Gon he knew as a boy had grown up to be just as handsome and charming as he was when he was younger. Not only did he get taller and buffer, his voice deepened and he turned into this empathetic and sweet person. He liked the childish mannerisms that Gon didn’t let go of when he was a boy, he liked how Gon went about himself and the way he spoke. He liked the way Gon was awkward without even realizing it. He liked that he was now this person who knew what they wanted. He wanted to be free and cherish the freedom of his youth. Killua didn’t know what this all meant. When Killua was in that bathroom with Gon the night he realized they were roommates, he couldn't lie. He was attracted to him the same way he was attracted to him when they were 13. But now Killua knew he liked guys. Now Killua was comfortable with his sexuality despite their somewhat opposing environment. Now Killua understood that he liked dancing with Gon, kissing Gon, touching Gon, and he definitely did not mind the thought of them having sex together. That time in the shower was amazing and it just made him want more.

At 13, he cowered away from the feelings he had for the black haired boy. Being stuck with him in that cabin, pulling down his shorts (a thought he heavily cringed at the thought of; what was he thinking??). His brother had taught him that he was weak. Illumi didn’t care for Killua, or so it seemed, and he always made Killua feel like he should always avoid things he didn’t know how to handle. And presently, what he admired most about Gon, was the fact that he didn’t care if people saw them dancing together. He didn’t give a fuck, and didn’t hesistate to punch some asshole. He liked that. The very thing he shut down Gon for the day they left camp for home, he admired now at this new age of 18. He felt older, smarter. He knew what he wanted. And he wasn’t going to cower away from his challenge that was Gon. No matter how much these attractions and feelings terrified him, he wanted to stay with it. He wanted to make it.

So, when Illumi called him to remind him of their fall break dinner and to mention that no matter who he met at college, Killua was not permitted to bring any sort of date or friend, he told his older brother “Don’t worry,” with the sweetest, dripping with honey, voice. He hung up.

Maybe it was rude of him, or more like inconsiderate, to think that Gon would go along with this, but he had hope and a burning fire in him that wanted to make his mother angry. He looked up to his father in some ways, but only because ever since he was a young boy, it was engraved into him that he must always respect his father. This idea of respect for this huge man that was his father, had fear attached with it. He feared what would happen if he disrespected his father. This was not so different from his mother, she too demanded the same respect, but she also demanded to have control over Killua’s life. His father, and he knew this for certain, would not react with the same ferocity as his mother would when it came to the topic and confrontation of Killua’s fall break companion. His boyfriend.

Now, he knew he and Gon were not dating or in a relationship. He didn’t know when or if that would happen, but he did know that he could challenge his parents, and he could come out at the same time. Gon was willing to go. He just had one more thing to ask…

~

Killua focused his line of sight on the roof of the vehicle. It looked mostly fine except for a few drawings and such. The turbulence made his shoulder hit Gon’s over and over, pause, and then again. He could see Gon’s black hair in the corner of his eye, shifting and bouncing as the bus turned abruptly. They were going downtown to visit the shops and have lunch together. His stomach churned. Their first date together. Killua’s first date ever. He gulped and squeezed the edge of the hard plastic chair he was sitting in. Their first date and Killua was going to ask Gon to be his boyfriend. His fake thanksgiving boyfriend. But God…was it even a date? They had not asked each other formally it was more like a “Hey wanna do something today?” And maybe that was bad? Maybe they needed to have things like formal dates. But Killua was so used to spending most of his time with Gon, it was like they were living together. Well they were but...it just didn’t feel like he had to actually ask Gon if he wanted to go on a date. 

Gon must have noticed Killua’s knuckles turning white as he gripped the seat so hard. He placed his hand on top of Killua’s and smiled when he turned to look at the black haired boy. They were both black haired boys now. Killua smiled back, the corners of his mouth hesitant. He mewled for a few seconds more and blurted:

“I’m excited for our date!” Some people turned to look but they were cast to the corners of his eyes as his vision was taken over by Gon’s face as he scrutinized the beautiful face of his roommate for some kind of reaction to his statement. Or declaration. 

But, he didn’t really know what he was looking for. Disgust? Secret hatred? Killua realized how badly his brain expected things to go badly so much that he may have forgotten who Gon was as he replied, “Me too! I can’t wait to shop a little,” with the same velocity and excitement Killua had. So it was a date. And Killua was way too anxious. 

Gon had actually said yes to coming home with him for thanksgiving weekend. But it seemed like he was a bit sad to leave his aunt behind, but Killua had promised him Gon could bring him home on their next break. Killua liked the sound of all of this. Going home on breaks with each other, spending so much time together with their families. It was just so intimate Killua thought. How could it not be a relationship?

Before he could contemplate some more, Gon had tapped his shoulder and said something about that being their stop. He let Gon’s grip on his hand lead him out of the bus and onto the busy street. It was the downtown of their area, where the theater was, where the mall was, where the shops and restaurants were. “Here,” Gon smiled at him. “I know we didn’t really plan on doing anything specific...but what do you want to do first?”

Killua shrugged and Gon continued. “There’s the theater but who knows what’s playing right now. We could eat somewhere? Or go straight to shopping? I do want to stop at some clothing store, I really need more pants.”

“Yeah you do. What is up with you and shorts?” Killua really didn’t mind them. Especially when Gon wore shorts that went up to his middle thigh. He always appreciated seeing Gon’s muscular thighs that just seemed to be getting stronger and stronger every time he saw them. 

“I know you like the shorts. Don’t even act like you haven’t checked out my bum!”

“God, why don’t you just say ‘ass’, it really wouldn’t kill you to cuss sometimes.”

“Only when I’m upset or angry Killu, you would know this,” he smirked. 

“Ah yes. I seem to be very good at bumping into angry or upset Gon. Although, I haven’t seen him for a while.”

Gon smiled, shaking his head at Killua’s devious grin. “Yeah well you better keep it that way.”

“I fully intend to,” but maybe asking Gon to be his fake boyfriend, totally admitting to the fact that he only wanted him to do so to piss off his parents as well as having the ulterior motive of hoping that it would grant Gon a good feel of how it would be if they were actually official and maybe even convince him to make that a reality, might make him upset.

The idea was really so tempting. He just loved the thought of Gon even coming home with him. He had done well with himself and Killua was actually proud of how much as he had changed as a person. And that he could share these changes with Gon, and see how Gon had changed as well. He was still the perfect exemplary camper. Talented at almost everything, popular with other people, empathetic and straightforward. He was perfect and as he aged he just got even better. Somehow, Killua had managed to become his friend after how horrible he was to him, and Gon was cool enough to forgive him after some talks. Maybe asking him to do such a thing would bring a bad taste to his mouth. Once before, Killua’s upbringing and environment at home caused him to react so horribly towards Gon, which left some scars on the spiky haired camper. And now, years later after Killua had somehow managed to gain some of his trust back, he was going to ask Gon to pretend to be his boyfriend (something young Killua would be totally against) and walk into said environment that caused all of this. 

And yet he still wanted to ask. His eyes softened at the sight of Gon now standing centimeters away from him, trying on pants in their tight dressing room. A scoff escaped him as Gon struggled to pull up the pants he wanted to try on as he simultaneously tried not to knee Killua in the face as the ex-blond sat in the very short dressing room chair. 

“Sorry,” Gon apologized. “It’s so tight in here.”

“It’s okay, I’m enjoying the show,” Gon scowled at him. “The show where you struggle horribly to put on pants while trying not to break my nose. And you still look good. It’s a world mystery.” 

“You know I could easily raise my knee here, get a good hit in. Fast and swift. I am an athlete you know.”

“Hey it is so not funny to joke about hurting me. But I could totally take you. Physically and sexually,” he joked. 

And as Gon, all giggly, bent down to put on his shoe, he did actually injure Killua. An elbow to the face was pretty anticlimactic after all that knee talk. 

Killua groaned and Gon snapped back up to look at Killua’s cheek. “I’m so sorry Killua!” he yelped as he rubbed soft circles onto the slightly red mark. 

The other boy laughed, “It doesn’t even hurt.” Liar. Gon’s elbow was no longer missing muscle. He had strong muscular arms and his elbows, funny enough, packed a punch. 

“Maybe a kiss will make it feel better?” Gon said as he landed a soft and dainty kiss onto Killua’s cheek. He could barely feel it but it sparked goosebumps all over. 

“Hmm I think you hit me right here too,” Killua pouted pointing a finger to his bottom lip. 

Gon rolled his eyes but then smiled sweetly. Killua could smell the sarcasm. “Awww did I?” he replied, leaning his head in slowly. Killua took this as his cue to let his eyes flutter close as Gon’s lips had come to visit his, and he was waiting for those soft lips to encaptivate his own and when he felt Gon’s lips barely meet his slightly open mouth allowing him to lightly kiss him, his body was set on fire. Just that one collision, well it was so small that it was barely a collision, made Killua want to grab Gon and pull him into his lap so they could heavily make out in the dressing room. Visions of Gon on his knees in front of Killua as the now black haired boy sat in the small stool the dressing room kept made his head fuzzy. But when Gon stood back up after their little peck it felt like someone ripped off his warm blankets as he slept so warm and cozy in his bed. His eyes blinked open and his stupid slack face made Gon chuckle as he stood in front of Killua checking himself out in the mirror like they didn’t just have a very sexually charged kiss.

“Does your lip feel better now?” Gon asked, pulling off his clothes to try on more. 

Killua spread his legs to let his semi get comfortable, as he leaned back against the wall. He was hoping Gon thought he looked cool, like James Dean. “Oh yeah. All better.”

Gon smirked at Killua, definitely checking him out, and rolled his eyes as he looked away. “Well good. I’m ready to go I think. I’m gonna get these two,” he said, lifting them up to Killua for his approval. 

“They both looked perfect on you.”

Gon smiled. 

~

“You know...you said ‘looked’ and not look.”

“What are you talking about?” Killua replied, slinging the last piece of chocolate cake they had been sharing. 

“You said they ‘looked’ good on me.”

“Yeah. So what?”

“You’re supposed to say they look good. Not looked good.” 

“Idiot. I meant as in they looked good from when you showed me. And before I gave my opinion I had seen them previously, aka the past. But of course they look good on you. You could look good in anything.”

“Hmmm I’m not too good at grammar,” Gon shook his head in confusion. “It kinda sounds like you’re saying they _used_ to look good on me.”

“Come on. I just said you would—sorry could look and have looked good in anything.”

“Should I return them?” he asked, completely ignoring Killua’s attempts to make Gon realize how good looking he was. “I kind of did think the pants looked a little baggy.” 

“I think you mean ‘look’.”

“All this grammar is making my head hurt,” Gon complained, rubbing his head with a joking smirk on his face. 

“Just keep the clothes,” Killua flicked his forehead at the sight of Gon’s fit over grammar. “Besides, a new color is good since you always seem to wear green.”

Offended, “How would you know?”

“You wear practically the same clothes. Or I guess your wardrobe just looks the same.”

“Sorry that I look good in green! I don’t know how to shop.” Shoulders shrugged and hands were thrown up for defense. “I guess I’m not so fashionable. It’s hard to buy stuff since I’m so buff, and you know...ripped,” he said with a wink. 

“Oh oh, uh, yeah,” Killua replied nodding his head quickly with a sarcastic expression. “I definitely wouldn’t mind seeing you in a shirt that’s a little too tight though.” Gon scoffed but he continued, “You know what I would love to see you in?” Gon nodded, curiosity making his grin wide. “A speedo,” he whispered, but it was barely a whisper.

Fast, and furiously, hot red cheeks stained the other boy's face and he glared his eyes at his date, “What if someone heard you idiot!”

“They would be lucky to imagine it!” Killua sure was. He could almost see it right in front of it, they would swim at some lake or maybe even the beach. Somehow he would get Gon to wear a speedo, and oh, what a pleasure it would be to see him in one. 

“Are you done embarrassing me? Can we go see a movie now?”

“Gosh, maybe we should just go home. The thought of you and a speedo is getting me all hot.”

“I’m leaving,” Gon said, rolling his eyes with a scoff and a grin. “You can pay Killu.”

~

The movie was good. It was an action movie they randomly picked. Jam packed with the regular action movie stuff, Killua struggled to remember what it was about now as soft and wet lips trailed his neck. The only thing he could note was that throughout the entire movie all he could think about was giving Gon a blowjob or a handjob or just _something_. It was probably the speedo, or the dressing room, or just the overall general fact that it was really hard not to want Gon all the time. And living with him did not help. The second they stepped into those movie theaters he was washed over with sexual fantasies that had to do with movie theaters and public sex and what not. But he restrained himself since he didn’t wanna be rash and he also did not want to embarrass Gon or do anything uncomfortable.

But once they got home it seemed as if he was not the only one who was honry. They had just been laying down together, looking at their phones just resting and discussing the movie. Gon dropped his phone on the side table and just laid his head on Killua’s shoulder, pretending to be interested in the posts he scrolled through. He started breathing heavily, making small noises to catch Killua’s attention and passing them off as normal sighs and grunts. He of course snuggled into Killua’s neck and let his lips touch them not as a kiss but just a meeting of skin. And it lit Killua on fire. And suddenly he was crawling into his lap, kissing his neck and licking it like it was ice cream. He sucked at his neck, pulling off to check and see if he had made a mark and going back down to continue or make a new one. 

“Nnngg, Gon….” he trailed off as the other boy just sucked harder. “Fuck.” His pants were so tight already and they hadn’t even done anything. 

Gon was encouraged by the tight grip on his hands that pushed him down onto Killua’s cock as he softly rolled his hips against Gon. Gon moaned at the feeling and the feeling vibrated against Killua’s neck making him shiver. Gon sat up, “Take off your pants and sit up.” 

Killua sat up and wiggled out of his jeans, throwing them to the ground and watching Gon do the same. He rested his clothed back against the wall at the head of the bed, admiring the other boy as he crawled back into Killua’s lap, his knees spread on both sides of Killua’s thighs. Their lips met again with a smacking sound. They sucked and pulled on their met lips, slipping a tongue in to explore the other’s mouth, Gon groaned softly and Killua felt himself get harder. He bucked his hips forward meeting Gon’s clothed cock with his own. “K-killua, feels good,” he whined against his lips. Killua moved his hand to palm Gon through his boxers, massaging his hard-on and melting at the sound of all the little impatient whines that came out of his roommate. Gon spoke again with a heavy sigh, “Killua. ‘M supposed to d-do that.”

Killua ignored his comment, drinking up the sight of Gon’s closed eyes and parted mouth as he slipped his right hand under the waistband of his briefs taking a hold of his leaking cock. With his thumb he dragged it over Gon’s head ever so gently feeling the precum smear. He didn’t take his eyes off of Gon’s face as he did it, appreciating the moans slipping from his mouth and the thrusts into his hand. He knew exactly how to make Gon feel good and he didn’t waste time to start pumping him slowly, and finally tearing his gaze away to watch him do his work. Beads of precum spilled out of Gon’s curved and red hard dick, and the fact that Killua was going slow didn’t help ease his thrusting. “M-more,” Gon said. 

And Killua listened. He pulled out his own length, whining at how painfully hard he was at the sight in front of him. With his left hand behind Gon on his ass, he pushed him closer so he could pump both of them in his hand. A grunt ripped out of him at the feeling of Gon against him, “Shit.” He pumped a little faster, impatient with his own pace now, and made sure to rub both of them with his thumb letting their precum smoothen the handjob. 

“ _Killua_ ,” Gon moaned. Killua lifted his head to look at him. Gon’s eyes were hooded staring into those blue eyes, and he reached his hand over, letting his pointer finger lazily play with Killua’s lips and mouth. Two fingers slowly slipped into his wet mouth, and Killua took them perfectly. He let them lay on his tongue for a second and then closed his mouth around the two, swirling his tongue around them. Gon grunted at the feeling, Killua’s hand becoming slow, lazy with the movement on their cock’s.

The fingers pulled out with a pop, and Gon smooshed Killua’s lips with the pad of his thumb, admiring them. “I want to feel your mouth on me,” he stated quietly, still admiring his lips. His stare on Killua was making him feel so hot, he loved it. 

“Okay,” Killua said. He pushed Gon back so that they turned around and laid down. Gon on his back, looked up at Killua with narrow, lustful eyes. Killua kneeled in front of him, made himself cozy, and lowered his mouth to land on Gon’s head, licking the precum off. Since the handjob had ended they were both painfully hard, release felt so far away. But the second Killua let his mouth sink around Gon’s length, Gon’s hand snapped towards Killua’s hair, pulling it with a loud moan at the sensation. Killua began to bob up and down, dragging his tongue and holding his breath. He hollowed his cheeks and closed his eyes to focus on pleasing Gon.

“Fuck, Killu. Just like that; you look so good with me in your mouth.”

Killua moaned at the nickname, making Gon’s breath hitch. He moved faster, and grunted as hips bucked forward into his mouth, _hard_. Relentlessly, Gon grabbed his head and fucked into his mouth, slamming his cock against the back of the blue eyed boy’s throat. Faster and faster, and Gon groaned, “I’m gonna—”

White ribbons filled his mouth; a lot came out. Killua resisted the urge to gag, and quickly swallowed it all, bobbing slowly as Gon came down. After a minute, he came up and wiped his mouth. Crawling onto Gon, he kissed him letting his tongue roam so Gon could taste himself. He laid his head on Gon’s chest, resting. 

“You’re so good at that,” Gon said with a tired smile, stroking Killua's hair. 

He smiled softly, his mouth raw and jaw exhausted, and yet he hummed happily. “Will you pretend to be my boyfriend when we go see my family?”


End file.
